


AUSTRALIA

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dom Niall, Hand Jobs, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sub Harry, Top Niall, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall no recordaba lo excitante que era besar a Harry… Harry quien ha sido el único tipo con el que ha hecho algo así. Ambos hicieron tantas cosas en Australia durante la gira anterior, cosas que el irlandés jamás se imaginó experimentando, y mucho menos disfrutando. Australia fue increíble, Niall lo sabía, pero no recordaba que también se sentía tener los labios de Harry sobre los suyo, con su lengua dentro del inglés, haciéndolo jadear de placer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue particularmente difícil de escribir para mí y no estoy muy contenta con el resultado... Pero ya le di mil vueltas, le hice varias ediciones y ya no hallo como la puedo mejorar más, así que aquí esta. La dividí en 3 partes (aunque es una sola escena) porque me parece que funciona mejor así (o sea, que es menos tediosa de esa manera :/). Este no es el mejor incentivo para leer una historia jajaja, pero aun así espero que la disfruten de todas formas.

La emoción de Liam se siente en la amplia habitación, mientras habla sin parar recordando los carteles más divertidos traídos por el público. Niall aún no deja de impresionarse por la cantidad de adrenalina y energía que Liam es capaz de contener aun una hora después de un concierto y es inevitable para él no sentirse contagiado por su entusiasmo, a pesar de que todos están exhaustos y un buen par de horas de sueño es lo que necesitan.

Zayn apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Liam parlotea energéticamente imitando el baile alocado de una fan durante Rock Me. Niall responde con una carcajada, la mueca burlona y lasciva en la cara de Liam es un poema.

“¡Eso si fue sucio!”, dice Louis moviéndose por la habitación controlando el pequeño balón amarillo con los pies. “Loco y sucio”, agrega corroborando la historia. De repente Louis pierde el control del balón y sale volando por los aires, casi golpeando la cabeza de Harry en su trayectoria.

“¡Oops!”, es la disculpa de Louis… Harry simplemente se levanta del sofá  que comparte con Zayn y busca el balón arrojándoselo gentilmente de vuelta a Louis sin decir una palabra, sólo una sonrisa amistosa.

“Gracias, Harold”, responde Louis sin quitar la mirada del chico de ojos verdes. Niall puede notar la ligera preocupación en su rostro cuando Harry le da la espalda para sentarse nuevamente al lado de Zayn. Louis mira luego a Niall cuestionándolo con un ademan de hombros. Niall ahora sabe que ese balón no voló accidentalmente hacia la cabeza de Harold y que no es el único que se ha dado cuenta de que él chico de rizos no está del todo con ellos en esa habitación. Ahora que Niall lo piensa bien todos deben haberlo notado. Apenas Harry se acomoda al lado de Zayn, este pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros, como lo había mantenido desde hacía ya buen rato. Su mano dando pequeñas caricias reconfortantes sobre el hombro y espalda de Harry.

Liam ha estado más animado que nunca y la mayoría del tiempo que ha narrado sus mejores recuerdos del concierto lo ha hecho mirando a Harry, refiriéndose a él con un “¿Recuerdas a tal chica, Hazza?” o “Tenías que haberlo visto, Harry” en un intento por recuperar a su compañero de relatos, porque es costumbre que después de cada concierto Liam y Harry no puedan parar de hablar mientras recuerdan todas las locuras sucedidas durante los shows… los tipos borrachos, los “flashes”, las fans con un busto problemáticamente grandes… Pero hoy Harry sólo atina a sonreír y reír por las intervenciones de Liam. Hoy Harry sólo quiere escuchar… o pretender que lo hace.

“La gente todavía no se acostumbra a tu cabello, Hazza… Si las cosas siguen así vas a tener que cortarlo antes de que las mismas fans lo hagan”, Louis ataca nuevamente, pero esta vez con palabras y un tema sensible. Niall ya tiene mucho tiempo conviviendo con Louis para saber que no hay mala intención en sus actos, al menos no en una situación como la actual. Este es Louis, esto es lo que él hace, buscar una reacción, un comentario, un gesto… algo que le diga  cómo y en dónde está la cabeza de Harry. Tristemente esta también es la única forma que tiene Louis de comunicarse con Harry ahora… la única desde que Eleonor apareció en la formula.

“Aún estoy esperando que me grite por lo sucedido… Pero creo que eso nunca va a pasar”, le dijo hace mucho tiempo Louis, en una de las miles conversaciones acerca de que tanto Harry lo detesta. Pero ambos conocen muy bien a Harry, ambos saben que Harry no le dará el gusto de saber cuánto lo hirió. Harry simplemente se tornó excesivamente amable con Louis, pero seco y distante.

“Cabello largo, no hay drama”, responde Harry sin más ni más, pasando la mano por su cabello, regalándole una sonrisa a Niall, la cual el irlandés regresa sin distraerse en el hecho de que Louis ha logrado su objetivo… Es obvio para Niall que hay algo molestando a Harry porque si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos hubiera puesto una cara de indignación y con un pequeño “¡Hey!”, seguido de un monologo de unos 10 minutos de porqué su cabello largo merece respeto. Niall deseaba atribuirle su actitud al cansancio, pero sabía que esas miradas clandestinas al suelo o sus manos significaban algo más serio.

“Te ves simplemente perfecto, Barry” es la respuesta de Liam.

“Glorioso” agrega Zayn mientras le da palmaditas en el hombro de Harry.

“Bueno, entonces para el próximo concierto debemos dejar bien claro que el cabello largo llego para quedarse. Vamos a hacer un video tuyo, cepillándote el cabello apasionadamente y lo ponemos en la pantalla mientras cantamos You & I”, bromea Louis. Todos ríen, incluso Harry. “Eso es bueno” piensa el irlandés embobado por los hoyuelos en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes.

“Esa no es una mala idea de hecho” agrega Harry y Liam retoma su misión de animarlo contando como uno de los guardias de seguridad parecía coquetear con una de las madres en el concierto. Pero Niall pierde el hilo de la historia en pocos segundos, tocando suavemente un par de acordes de su guitarra, sin poder evitar mirar con preocupación a Harry, quien de vez en cuando fija su mirada con la suya, una sonrisa tratando de reafirmar débilmente que todo está bien cuando no lo está…Niall está seguro de eso…

“El transporte está listo, chicos” avisa Paul y en instantes todos están camino a la salida del estadio. Liam continúa parloteando sobre el concierto; Louis se le une y Zayn aún sigue con su brazo enganchado sobre los hombros de Harry. Niall camina con Paul y le anuncia que en vez de ir a su hotel, va a pasar la noche con Harry. Paul no pone peros, el día de mañana es un día de descanso después de todo.

“Nada de clubes, Niall… Sólo el bar del hotel”, es su única réplica. Aunque Niall le dice que no tienen planes de salir, Paul sigue desconfiado. El rubio no puede culparlo… si estuviera mintiéndole al respecto, no sería la primera vez…

El regreso al hotel es en su mayoría tranquilo y silencioso, el cansancio por fin golpea a todos. Zayn y Louis son dejados primero y cuando llegan al hotel donde Niall y Liam se hospedan, Liam no pierde tiempo en bajarse de la van; le toma unos segundos percatarse de que Niall no se ha inmutado en acompañarlo.

“Hoy quiero ver que tan lujosa es la habitación de Harold”, dice el irlandés simplemente. Liam mira entre Harry y Niall por algunos segundos hasta que su mirada se fija en el irlandés con una sonrisa.

“Pensé que hoy jugarían video juegos”, murmura Harry algo incómodo… tal vez molesto.

“No hay problema… Más horas de sueño para mi” Liam interviene por Niall y Harry no dice nada más. Ambos se despiden de Liam y la van continua rumbo al hotel de Harry.

No hablan el resto del camino, no es necesario en realidad. Niall sabe que algo le pasa a su amigo y Harry probablemente lo presiente… ambos se conocen muy bien. Niall en realidad está algo sorprendido y agradecido porque esperaba mil y una excusas de Harry para zafarse de él. Pero Harry no parece no tener ánimos ni siquiera para inventar  excusas para negar su estado. Pero Niall no se tomará el riesgo de ser directo. Sabe muy bien que mientras más presione Harry más se cerrará. Así que ambos mantienen una competencia de silencio hasta que uno de los dos se quiebre.

“Estoy bien, Niall… No tenías que venir” Harry se rompe primero. El espacio reducido del elevador hace 100 veces más pesado el silencio entre ambos… lo que es raro y desagradable.

El irlandés celebra mentalmente haber ganado la primera batalla, pero Harry es astuto… está probando el terreno, las intenciones del irlandés. Pero Niall no piensa caer, esta vez tiene una mejor plan que embarcarse en una guerra de 3 horas para convencer al británico de hablar.Niall a veces siente lastima por su amigo, por ese mecanismo de defensa que ha tenido que crear para poder ser “Harry Styles”, porque para ser “Harry Styles” es imposible que algo te moleste, incomode o hiera…

“Yo sé que estás bien… ¿Por qué no habrías de estarlo?”. Niall definitivamente no pretende presionar esta vez. Hoy sólo estará allí para Harry, ya sea para desahogarse o ignorarlo, para comer palomitas viendo una de esas cursis películas que el chico de ojos verdes adora o, si todo sale como Niall quiere, quizás puedan hacer algo aún más divertido. Pero sea lo que sea, Niall estará allí para Harry, para que sienta y sepa que no está solo.

“Olvídalo”, responde Harry mirándolo sospechosamente.

“¿No estarás pensando arrastrarme a un bar, verdad?... Porque  no estoy de humor para eso”, agrega luego de otro momento silencioso.

“Sólo quiero ver tu habitación, Harold… ¿Qué no puedes entender de eso?”, responde lo más pícaro que puede el irlandés, guiñando un ojo.

“Tampoco estoy de humor para eso”, responde Harry secamente, pero no puede esconder la ligera sonrisa de su boca. Sin pensar, Niall toma el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y frotar su nariz con la suya, movido por la escasa habilidad de Harry para mentir. Pronto se da cuenta de la repentina cercanía y familiaridad que hace tiempo no compartían, pero en vez de asustarse, disfruta del escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo.

“Si mal no recuerdo, tu siempre está de humor para eso…”, agrega divertido. No es mentira, Harry siempre está de humor cuando se trata de sexo, ya sea con hombres o mujeres, con fans o colaboradores, en días lluviosos o soleados… siempre.

“Esta noche no”, contesta Harry lo más firme que puede.

“Ya veremos”, es la respuesta del irlandés, confiado…

“Mi habitación es mucho más grande”, el acento del irlandés resuena en la habitación de Harry, mientras se arroja en la cama.

“¿En serio? Voy a tener que quejarme con Paul”, Responde Harry fingiendo indignación.

“Sabes, ya que no vas a estar en Las Vegas para la celebración de mi cumpleaños, deberías hacer algo para compensarme”, dice Niall mientras observa a Harry quitarse sus botas.

“No es mi culpa no poder ir, Niall”, Harry responde secamente, luego de liberar un suspiro. El inglés entra al baño y Niall se arrepiente de su comentario mientras escucha a Harry descargar su vejiga en el retrete. Harry no demora mucho allí. Cuando sale, toma una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador y se sienta en la cama, arrebatándole el control de la mano a Niall. El rubio mira la espalda amplia de Harry, pensando en que decir que no vuelva más tensa la situación. Harry sólo se dedica a cambiar los canales de televisión.

“Sé que no es tu culpa, tonto, pero tienes que recompensarme de todas formas” Niall dice juguetón, casual, ignorando la obvia molestia de Harry. Quisiera disculparse aunque no siente que su comentario haya sido cuestión de molestia, pero disculparse sólo sería darle valides a la molestia de Harry por un comentario que no tenía ninguna malicia, eso sólo agregaría tensión innecesaria. Así que Niall no se disculpa, sólo se incorpora en la cama y muerde juguetonamente el hombro de Harry.

La tensión en los hombros de Harry disminuye, mientras le regala una mueca de sonrisa, para luego seguir cambiando la televisión. Niall se siente aliviado, pero Harry sigue guardando silencio, concentrado en el maldito televisor, ignorándolo.

“¿Sabes cómo deberías recompensarme?”, pregunta Niall sentándose al lado de Harry, que sigue ignorándolo. Niall muerde sus labios con nerviosismo porque no puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer. Con su mano izquierda se atreve a tomar la quijada de Harry, obligándolo a mirarlo. Sus labios presionan tiernamente sobre los labios fríos del inglés, que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Niall pone mayor intensidad en el beso. Harry trata de alejarse murmurando algo, pero Niall lo mantiene en posición con su mano izquierda ahora sujetando los rizos castaños de la nuca y su mano derecha sosteniendo fija la delgada cintura de Harry, que se queja pero que comienza a cooperar con el irlandés.

Niall no recordaba lo excitante que era besar a Harry… Harry quien ha sido el único tipo con el que ha hecho algo así. Ambos hicieron juntos tantas cosas en Australia durante la gira anterior, cosas que el irlandés jamás se imaginó experimentando, y mucho menos disfrutando. Australia fue increíble, Niall lo sabía, pero no recordaba que también se sentía tener los labios de Harry sobre los suyo, con su lengua dentro del inglés, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

“¿Así es como quieres que te recompense?...“¿con sexo?”, jadea Harry rompiendo el beso, de repente... “¿Cuantas fans ya te has cogido de lo que va de esta gira, Niall?”, agrega Harry y Niall sonríe al notar como Harry continua mirando sus labios.

“No las suficientes, obviamente”, responde  guiñando un ojo, Harry rueda los suyos.

“Si estabas cachondo debiste llevar a alguna chica a tu hotel”, dice Harry en tono algo molesto, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, aun tratando de recuperar su aliento. Niall sonríe como un tonto.

“No estoy cachondo Harry y no quiero que me des sexo… Bueno si, pero no sólo eso. Te quiero a ti”, confiesa Niall sin tapujos. Hace mucho que no hacían nada de esto y Niall sabe que no debería. Pero esta noche todo parece caer en su lugar. Aquel cartel que vio durante el concierto, “Narry fue real en Australia”, decía. Y vaya que si lo fue. Fueron semanas de risas y sexo desenfrenado con Harry. Un tiempo en el que Niall se redescubrió a sí mismo y conoció al verdadero Harry. Pero hace mucho tiempo de esa época dorada. Y Niall extraña como loco a Harry y Harry luce tenso y deprimido. Y entonces es cuando la idea surgió en el irlandés, porque la mejor manera de relajar y distraer al verdadero Harry es a través del sexo.

“Quieres coger conmigo, o sea que quieres sexo. Podías haber conseguido eso con cualquiera, pero escogiste a la peor persona para eso esta noche… No estoy de humor, Nialler.”

“Harry… No quiero coger con cualquiera, quiero coger contigo… Si sólo quisiera sexo ya lo estaría haciendo con alguien más, te lo aseguro. Quiero coger contigo Harry Edward Styles y es tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí… Y lo quiero ya…” Aún hay molestia y duda en la cara de Harry así que Niall se lanza sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama, sentándose sobre su cintura y quitándose el suéter. Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la camiseta de Harry hasta posarse en esos firmes pectorales, masajeándolos lentamente.

“Niall… Falta mucho para tu cumpleaños todavía…”, es la respuesta de Harry, tomando a Niall de las muñecas con amaba manos, deteniendo la caricia sobre su pecho, pero eso no evita que Niall comience a menear su trasero sobre la entrepierna del inglés.

“Harry… ¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos esto?… ¿Tu y yo?… ¿Hace cuánto?”, pregunta el irlandés, inclinándose sobre Harry, robándole otro beso.

“Hace mucho… Pero esa fue tu decisión”, le dice Harry golpeando su nariz con la punta de sus dedo índice. Niall busca algo de tristeza o dolor en los ojos de Harry tras su declaración, pero no encuentra más que simple razón. Y Niall no debería sorprenderse de que la indiferencia de Harry aun duela, aunque ya no tanto como antes. Nunca hablaron al respecto pero Niall tenía muy claro que para Harry él sólo es un amigo y que Harry está muy lejos de ser la persona indicada para una relación. Niall lo tenía muy claro cuando empezaron a juguetear entre ellos. Una sesión de besos entre borrachos, luego un trio con una fan en una de las camionetas, después una mamada clandestina cortesía de Harry, todo sucedía tan naturalmente que Niall no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar que estaban haciendo... Hasta que finalmente todo derivó en Harry cabalgando el miembro de Niall una noche calurosa en Australia. ¡Y mierda!, Niall sintió que hasta esa noche había sido virgen. Una gran amistad con simple sexo casual, eso era Narry en realidad, un tiempo de mucha calidad entre amigos. Pero para Niall, Harry era demasiada diversión, demasiado misterio, demasiada sabiduría y demasiada libertad… Una ráfaga de aire fresco que calentaba en una muy placentera manera el corazón del irlandés. Niall nunca se había sentido así, y menos por un hombre, mucho menos por un amigo. Los juegos con Harry tenían que acabar.

“Bueno, pero ahora lo extraño… Tu y yo somos fuego, Harold”, responde Niall tratando de no emocionarse mucho por ese hecho. Y Niall en verdad lo extraña y con suerte no por lo que Harry logró hacerle sentir, sino simplemente por la diversión, porque Harry es un buen polvo. Niall jamás se había sentido tan asustado y confundido en su vida como entonces. Y la única respuesta era distanciarse de Harry porque ambos juntos no tenían futuro. Así que puso distancia, dejó de juguetear con Harry y comenzó a ignorar sus avances.

No se necesitó mucho tiempo ni drama. “Si querías parar solo tenías que decirlo, Nialler” le dijo Harry simplemente mientras viajaban camino al aeropuerto, cuando la gira ya había culminado y Australia comenzaba a convertirse en un recuerdo. Y así como así, oficialmente los juegos entre ambos terminaron. Harry no tuvo problemas con ello y dolió que no pareciera importarle porque a Niall le costó meses de sexo con múltiples extrañas para poder resistir las ganas de buscar a Harry, arrastrarlo a un cuarto y cogérselo como se merecía. Le tomó meses de sexo sin real significado para poder sentir que podía sobrevivir sin los labios de Harry presionados sobre los suyos.

“¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?”, pregunta Harry algo fastidiado y Niall debería sentirse ofendido y dolido, pero no, porque si Harry esta fastidiado, significa que va a ceder. No es que Niall no se lo esperara, Harry nunca niega nada relacionado al sexo.

“Porque quiero un regalo especial para mi cumpleaños. Y ese regalo eres tú… O bien, tómalo como una renovación de lazos de amistad” Niall le da una gran y pícara sonrisa a Harry, pero este sólo le regresa una torcida de ojos.

“Harry, no quiero sexo en si… Te quiero a ti… Quiero algo así como que me prestes  tu cuerpo y tú libre albedrío por esta noche... He estado teniendo está loca fantasía y creo que tú eres el indicado para probarla si...”

“¿Una fantasía?” Una ceja de Harry se arquea curiosa.

“Si… solo quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te pida… Total obediencia… eso es lo que quiero”.

“¡Total obediencia!… Así que me pedirás tirarme de la ventana, yo tendré que hacerlo y entonces tu fantasía estará completa… ¡Ya veo!”, se burla Harry.

“¡No, idiota! Me refiero a obediencia mientras, tú sabes, intercambiamos fluidos”.

“He dejado que frotes tu miembro dentro de mí, Niall, innumerables veces. Te dejé venir aquí para arruinar mi noche de sueño y estoy dejando que sigas frotando tu trasero sobre mi pito…. ¿qué más obediencia quieres a parte de esa?”

“Harry, ¿porque haces esto tan complicado?… Solo di que sí… No te voy a pedir que tomes sangre de murciélago o algo así… Sólo quiero mandarte un poco… llevarte al límite… destruirte un poquito también… ¡Di que sí y cállate ya!”

“Está bien… Este cuerpo es tuyo entonces. Destrúyeme si eso me liberará de ti” responde Harry resignado, quitándose el suéter, relajándose completamente en la cama, con su cabeza recostada sobre ambas manos, un gesto de total desinterés en su rostro.

“Pensé que esto te emocionaría”, dice Niall sin poder ocultar su decepción por la actitud del inglés.

“No lo tomes personal, Nialler, esta no es la primera vez que alguien me atara en una cama para cogerme”, responde Harry viendo el televisor, cero interés en el irlandés, que no sabe si gritarle a su amigo o molerlo a golpes.

“¿Entonces?… ¿Me vas a atar o algo?... Más vale que terminemos pronto con esto, quiero acostarme temprano… Mañana tal vez me anime a explorar un poco la ciudad, ¿Quieres venir?”, pregunta Harry de lo más casual. Niall podría estallar por el tono casi aburrido del inglés, como si tener una noche de sexo con Niall o no da igual. Y eso si duele, tal vez no en el corazón, pero si en el ego. Probablemente esto no es algo nuevo para Harry, pero si será la primera vez que ambos hacen algo así juntos. Esto no es lo que Niall tenía contemplado y si Harry no va a disfrutarlo, si no está interesado, si lo va a hacer obligado entonces es mejor hacer otra cosa.

“¿Sabes qué?, mejor lo dejamos para otro día… Obviamente no estás de humor para esto”. Dice Niall tratando de ocultar su decepción, encontrándose sobre sus pies sobre el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanta cercanía con Harry de pronto se siente incómoda.

“Veamos una película… o vamos a dormir. Como quieras”. Niall busca su suéter, porque de repente estar semidesnudo ofreciéndole sexo a Harry  sin causar ninguna emoción en él se siente extremadamente patético. Pero irlandés no encuentra la prenda, así que opta por huir “casualmente” al baño sintiéndose completamente ridículo… Tal vez hubiera sido mejor arrastrar a Harry a un bar para animarlo, en vez de humillarse a sí mismo.

Niall tranca la puerta tras de él y se recuesta en la pared del baño pasando su mano por su cabello, liberando un quejido de frustración. Por varios minutos mira su imagen en el espejo frente a él, sintiéndose patético… Harry podrá no tener un interés romántico en él, pero al menos Niall podía excitarlo, en Australia al menos. Hace mucho tiempo Harry no lo hacía sentir así… inadecuado, sin valor, dispensable;  Niall se odia por ello, por necesitar esa sensación que le carcome el pecho para recordar que debe mantenerse a km de Harry.

“Ni siquiera eres rubio natural ¿Qué hay de especial en ti después de todo?”, se recrimina mirándose fijamente al espejo… Niall no encuentra respuesta, así que sigue juzgando con desdén las facciones de su rostro, sus cabellos entre pardo y rubio acomodándose sobre su cráneo en una forma nada especial ahora sin ningún tipo de fijador que le ayude, incluso sus ojos que siempre son elogiados le parecen de un azul despreciable… Niall deja escapar otro suspiro de pura frustración, él se había prometido no hacerse esto más. El irlandés se despega de la pared, pasa su mano nuevamente por su cabello, deja salir otro suspiro y sale del baño, tragándose sus penas, con suerte Harry esté listo par a dormir y así Niall no tenga que enfrentarlo por un rato.

“Lo siento”, la voz grave de Harry es lo primero que lo recibe. El chico tiene una mano en su cabello y una mirada de culpa. Niall mira a cualquier otro lado menos a esas enormes esmeraldas llenas de culpa porque siente que puede volver a caer en ese torbellino del que trata de huir desde hace meses.

“No hay problema… Podemos hacer otra cosa. Veamos una película. Está bien”, Niall le asegura a Harry, odiándose por lo incomodo que todo se ha tornado. Se supone que estaba allí para relajar a Harry, no para mortificarlo.

“No, no está bien… Estaba siendo un idiota”.

“¡Arreeh!, te dije que está bien”, reafirma Niall tratando de ser lo más casual posible, tirándose en la cama. Toma el control remoto de la televisión y la enciende.

“Podemos ver una comedia… ¿The Hangover suena bien? El tipo chino me mata de risa”, agrega el irlandés, sin atreverse a despegar su atención de la televisión. Pero Harry aparece al lado del aparato, apagándolo. Luego va hacia el irlandés y le quita el control de la mano y lo coloca en la mesita de noche.

“No quiero ver televisión, no quiero hacer otra cosa… Quiero darte lo que me pediste, quiero compensarte por tu fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no podré ir” le dice montándose en la cama, arrodillado con sus piernas a ambos lados del irlandés completamente recostado y disponible sobre la cama.

“Harry, está bien... Vamos a ver una película” Niall odia esto porque no quiere que Harry accediendo por lastima o culpa, pero el calor de sus piernas en sus constados, el de sus manos en sus caderas es extraordinario.

“¡Niall, vamos a coger y punto!” dice Harry autoritario, para luego tomar a Niall por las axilas y arrastrarlo hasta tenerlo sentado, recostado en la cabecera de la cama. Niall colabora incómodamente en el proceso, sin encontrar palabras o fuerzas para oponerse.

“¡Harry!”, casi suplica el irlandés cuando los suaves labios de Harry besan la piel desnuda de su hombro. Niall no recuerda exactamente hace cuánto tiempo esos labios no tocaban su piel, pero parecieran años; las sensaciones que explotan en su cuerpo son espeluznantes y se da cuenta de que venir con Harry definitivamente fue una mala idea.

“¡Calla!” ordena el inglés, dejando besos tiernos el cuello y hombros de su compañero.

“Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo… Me alegra que estemos solos…” Más besos llueven sobre el irlandés mientras la voz de Harry lo hace todo más confuso y embriagante.

“¡Mierda!, sí que estaba… siendo un idiota… Mírate… Mira… lo sexy… lo sexy y… hermoso que eres… Y vienes aquí… dándome la oportunidad… la oportunidad de estar contigo… ¿Y yo qué hago?...”, dice Harry entre los besos y lengüetazos que deja en la piel caliente del rubio. Harry chupa el lóbulo de la oreja de Niall haciéndolo gemir por la corriente eléctrica que corre por su espina dorsal.

“¿Y yo qué hago?” Harry toma el rostro ruborizado de Niall en sus manos “… No le doy importancia… ¿Qué clase de pendejo debo ser, Niall?”, dice Harry haciendo vibrar su voz más de lo necesario. Niall lo odia, odia que haga eso porque su cuerpo se derrite al instante. Niall odia como Harry conoce bien lo frágil que es su ego, lo mal que reacciona ante el rechazo. Odia que Harry sepa exactamente que decir para reparar el daño, para hacerlo sentir bien, deseado… Niall odia que aun sabiendo todo eso, se deje embriagar por el inglés.

“¡Harry!”, gime nuevamente cuando ambas bocas chocan en un nuevo beso, mientras Harry se menea adelante y a tras sobre su regazo, obligando a su miembro semierecto a frotarse con su ropa interior.

“Yo también extrañaba esto, Niall”, jadea Harry. Ambos gimen agitadamente mientras tratan de devorar sus bocas. Harry enreda una mano en el cabello de Niall y con la otra aprieta la erección que se oculta bajo la tela de su pantalón. El irlandés mueve sus manos por los brazos y hombros de Harry, casi con desesperación. Es fuego lo que Niall siente recorrer por todo su cuerpo, no mentía cuando dijo que ambos juntos eran eso… fuego.

Harry acuesta a Niall boca arriba sobre la cama, recostándose sobre él para seguir besando, acariciando todo su cuerpo. Harry chupa sus pezones y cuello mientras sigue trabajando con su mano el miembro ahora completamente erecto. Niall solo se deja hacer totalmente rendido bajo Harry, que pasa sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros y lo toma por sus cabellos; el inglés comienza a menear su bulto contra el de Niall, robándole el aliento al irlandés con su boca. Harry se vuelve salvaje en sus movimientos sensuales, llevando a Niall cerca del orgasmo… demasiada presión sobre su miembro erecto, demasiado deseo acumulado.

¡Harry!, gime Niall esperando que Harry se detenga, pero tal vez su gemido lastimero manda el mensaje equivocado. Harry se levanta sobre sus manos y continúa torturando el bulto de Niall cambiando de ritmo, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Niall se sonroja ante la mirada de satisfacción de Harry y su estado patético, su propia pelvis buscando fricción, mientras se aferra a los brazos de Harry con sus manos.

“Harry… si… sino te detienes… me voy venir así”, admite débilmente el irlandés.

“¡Magnifico!”, es la respuesta. Niall deja escapar un nuevo gemido, espalda arqueándose involuntariamente, cuando Harry se mueve de forma que la fricción y presión logran que la sensible y húmeda apertura de su miembro húmeda rose la tela de su bóxer. Harry continúa moviéndose, rodando y presionando el miembro de Niall una y otra vez contra piel, vellos y tela. El irlandés gime desesperado, sintiendo se cerca del borde y no quiere correrse de esa forma… es patético. Niall intenta separase, pero Harry lo detiene tomándolo de las muñecas, presionándolas sobre la cama a la altura de su cabeza. Un nuevo moviente de la entrepierna de Harry, esta vez largo y tendido, hacen temblar al rubio, mientras siente toda la longitud del miembro erecto de Harry frotarse con el suyo.

“Eres tan sexy, Niall… Mierda, ya se me había olvidado lo bien que luces así”. Harry muerde suavemente un pezón de Niall haciéndolo casi gritar de placer… Las palabras de Harry, la fricción constante en su bulto, la lengua danzante sobre su pezón… La cabeza del irlandés da vueltas.

“Quiero cogerte… Nunca me dejaste cogerte, Niall… ¿Todavía eres virgen, no?”, jadea el chico de ojos verdes.

Niall vuelve a gemir el nombre de su amigo, mientras sus palabras resuenan repetidamente en su cabeza. Desde Australia Niall nunca había pensado eso y no sabe si está listo… si en realidad lo desea. Harry es el único tipo con el que Niall ha tenido algo. Harry es la pesadilla de su heterosexualidad que le abrió un mundo totalmente nuevo de posibilidades. Pensar en cómo sería cogerse a uno que otro tipo, incluidos sus demás compañeros de grupo, no es algo raro que pase por su cabeza desde entonces. Pero no ha hecho nada al respecto, es sólo curiosidad… Harry es realidad y es la única que lleva consigo.

“Y entonces, ¿virgen o no?”, pregunta Harry dejando deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas, dedicándose a lamer el cuello y clavícula del irlandés, esperando por una respuesta. Niall tiembla bajo las caricias, sus caderas buscando desesperada fricción contra el cuerpo de Harry, mientras trata de procesar su respuesta.

“Vir…virgen aun”. Estas son probablemente las palabras que más le han costado pronunciar a Niall en toda su vida.

“¡Mierda! ¡Sí!”, exclama Harry entre dientes, mientras mordisquea suavemente el mentón de Niall.

“Quiero cogerte, Niall... Voy a cogerte y voy a ser tu primer hombre y nunca lo vas a olvidar”, dice Harry irguiéndose nuevamente en sus manos sobre la cama, con una voz tan profunda que Niall puede sentirla vibrar incluso en su hígado.

“Harry… yo no sé…”, suspira dudoso el irlandés casi en un gemido, intrigado y algo intimidado por la seguridad en la voz de Harry. El inglés responde comenzando a frotarse nuevamente sobre el bulto de Niall. El rubio vuelve a aferrarse a sus brazos, arqueando su cuerpo en sorpresa y placer. Harry esta vez está presiona con más fuerza y velocidad que antes.

“No te preocupes… Quiero desvirgarte, pero será en otra en otra ocasión…”, dice Harry tirando su cuerpo completamente sobre el irlandés, tomándolo nuevamente del cabello y comenzando a restregar ambas entrepiernas como si no hubiera un mañana. “… Hoy solo quiero sentir tu miembro dentro de mí… Lo necesito”, agrega el inglés jadeando en el oído del rubio, para luego chupar y lamer el lóbulo con pasión.

“¡UH!… ¡AAHHHH!”, gime Niall explotando de inmediato en su pantalón, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Harry presiona contra él con fuerza,  sin dejar de menearse rítmicamente, mientras su miembro humedece la tela de su ropa interior con su semilla. Niall mantiene sus ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo que Harry ordeña su miembro, pero puede ver colores explotan enfrente de suyo, coloreando los recuerdos de Australia… de su miembro entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de Harry. Su cuerpo tiembla bajo el peso de su amigo, sus uñas clavadas en la piel de esa delgada cintura. Nunca le había sido tan difícil respirar, pero lo vale…. la presión en su abdomen es dolorosamente placentera.

“¡Mierda!”, exclama el rubio cuando su orgasmo por fin comienza a ceder. Su cabeza duele y se siente algo mareado a medida que regresa poco a poco a sus cinco sentidos. Niall no recuerda haberse corrido tan fuerte. Tiene un molesto calambre en su abdomen, pero los tiernos besos de Harry en su clavícula y cuello ayudan a distraerlo. Hasta ahora reconoce cuanto había extrañado estar con Harry, y lo perdido que aún está por él…

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Niall, necesito correrme seriamente…”, informa Harry, sin poder esconder su fastidio por la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro del irlandés, que sólo lo admira en silencio.
> 
> “Este es mi regalo, ¿recuerdas? No se trata de lo que tú quieres, si no de lo que yo quiero” Harry exhala en una mueca de fastidio, mientras retira el cabello sobre sus ojos con una mano. Niall queda fascinado con la visión de su amigo tratado de recuperar su compostura, de resignarse al reto que se le propone.

“¿Hiciste un desastre dentro de esos pantalones, Nialler?”, pregunta Harry juguetón, una molesta y arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Nial quisiera salir corriendo porque sabe que esa es la sonrisa de sus tormentos hechos persona. Niall en verdad quisiera correr y dejar todo allí, jugar a lo seguro, pero en cambio su mano se posa en la nuca de Harry llevándolo a su boca para compartir un beso. Harry lo deja tomar el control mientras se encarga de soltar la correa y los pantalones del irlandés. Deben romper el beso por un instante, hasta que Harry lo deja completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

“Si hiciste un desastre en esos pobres bóxers tuyos…”, dice Harry pícaro luego de tirar la ropa interior de Niall al suelo. “… Que gran desperdicio de nadadores irlandeses… Una tragedia nacional sin dudad”, agrega.

“Eres un idiota”, responde en un jadeo el irlandés. Harry de inmediato se tumba sobre él, limpiando los restos de semen en su piel con su lengua. Luego se incorpora hasta la altura de sus labios, besándolo. Niall responde el beso con igual o más pasión, probándose a sí mismo en la lengua de Harry, mientras trata de recuperar tomar el control, pero eso no parece estar en los planes de inglés. Niall con sus manos empuja sobre los hombros de Harry tratando de voltearlo y ponerse encima, pero Harry no lo permite, metiendo su lengua más profundo en la boca de Niall, robándole aliento y concentración. Niall no se da cuenta cuando termina rindiéndose, sus mananos en vez de empujar ahora acarician los hombros y espalda de su compañero con desesperación.

Niall deja escapar un gemido de excitación. Harry de verdad lo vuelve loco. Ningún otro hombre lo excita tanto y está seguro que ninguna mujer lo ha hecho tampoco. Harry deja su boca y explora su cuello, una mano va a su miembro por un momento, comprobando que aún está erecto a pesar de haberse corrido hace poco. “¡Bien!”, suspira Harry que ahora se encarga de besar los hombros de Niall y luego su clavícula. El rubio no puede creer que esta persona que se lo está comiendo a besos sea la misma que hace algunos instantes estaba menos que interesada. Pero Harry es una ser sexual, muy sexual, reconoce Niall… una vez que entra en humor no hay nada que lo detenga.

“¡Mierda, quisiera marcarte!”, confiesa Harry mientras acaricia con su pulgar el cuello y clavícula de derecha del irlandés, mirando intensamente la piel blanca. Niall solo gime en respuesta, deseando que Harry lo haga, pero sabe que no es muy buena idea, no cuando están en medio de un tour y que todo el mundo lo notaría.

“Esto tendrá que bastarme por ahora”, anuncia Harry y Niall sólo siente una succión intensa sobre su costado derecho seguida de lametazos tiernos. Niall no tiene tiempo de reaccionar o de revisar el chupete que debe haberse formado sobre sus costillas porque la boca de Harry está ahora sobre su pezón derecho y, ¡Demonios!, se siente extraordinario. Harry chupa tiernamente, intercalando con lametazos y suaves mordiscos, mientras una mano acaricia sus testículos y la otra continua acariciando la piel de su cuello con su pulgar. Niall gime en éxtasis. Harry no está satisfecho hasta que la pequeña porción de piel en su boca no está completamente endurecida, para luego cambiar de pezón y Niall se arquea nuevamente, su miembro estremeciéndose, sus testículos y cuello cosquilleando placenteramente bajo las manos y dedos del inglés.

“¡Harry!”, jadea Niall tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo. De repente se da cuenta de que esto no está bien. Recuerda que esto no es lo que él tenía planeado, que esto no es lo que le pidió a Harry, tampoco es a lo que Harry accedió. Pero su llamado no tiene el efecto que espera, Harry deja su pezón igual de duro que él otro y mira pícaro a Niall para luego pasar su lengua sobre la piel velluda entre sus pectorales hasta llega a su ombligo. Harry chupa con pasión y Niall salta gimiendo el nombre de su amigo en advertencia. Esto sólo parece animar más a Harry que empieza a juguetear con el orificio y los bellos justo debajo de este.

“¡Mierda!”, gime el irlandés, mientras su miembro erecto se frota erráticamente contra el cuello y clavícula de Harry, impregnando su piel con su lubricante natural. Las mano de su amigo que estaba en su cuello ahora piñizca sus pezones y la que aun juega con sus testículo, hace que su dedo índice roce desde su ano hasta la base de sus escroto. Su abdomen duele de lo fuerte que se contrae cada vez que Harry lame en sus obligo, pelvis y abomínales. Pero a pesar de lo bien que todo se siente, no es justo, no se supone que sea así, esto no es lo que Niall quiere, no es lo que Harry necesita.

“Harry”, exclama más certero Niall, esta vez poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry empujándolo lejos de su piel… Gran error. Lo único que logra es acercar la boca de Harry a su miembro desesperado, la cavidad húmeda y cálida pronto lo envuelve.

“¡Harry!”, gime Niall nuevamente, ojos azules fijos en traviesos ojos verdes; Harry chupa la cabeza de su pene, retándolo. Niall trata de alejarse, pero Harry atrapa firmemente sus caderas con sus manos. No demora en introducir todo el miembro de Niall en su boca, para luego succionarlo suavemente. Nialll se estremece y un gemido seco escapa de su garganta. Harry libera el miembro no sin antes dejarlo completamente húmedo de saliva. La mirada picara vuelve a encontrarse con la azul desesperada.

“¡Detente!, yo…”, jadea el irlandés luchando por controlar su cuerpo.

“Tu detenme… si puedes”, responde el inglés desafiante. La boca de Harry se vuelve a capturar la carne de Niall y la bombea sin misericordia. El irlandés gime, aferrándose a las sabanas con sus manos, caderas buscando la boca de su amigo. Siempre es así, Harry siempre se sale con la suya. Niall lo conoce muy bien, está seguro de que Harry está jugando con él, está seguro de que sólo quiere drenarlo rápido, para luego masturbarse el mismo y terminar de una vez por todas e irse a dormir. “No es justo”, piensa el irlandés, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto… la boca de Harry es demasiado hábil para resistirse.

“Harry… Harry… tú lo prometiste…”, gime patéticamente en desesperación, más como una liberación de frustración que como suplica para que Harry se detenga. Ya ha pasado más allá de ese punto, ahora solo necesita que Harry lo bombé algunas cuantas veces más para explotar en éxtasis. Pero Harry se detiene abruptamente y Niall no sabe si estar contento o molesto… Molesto, definitivamente está molesto… Estaba tan resignado y tan cerca.

“¿Qué prometí?”, pregunta Harry curioso, Niall no responde tratando de recuperarse, cuerpo totalmente gastado sobre la cama, ojos cerrados y su torso expandiéndose y contrayéndose agitadamente.

“Que me darías… mi regalo de cumpleaños esta noche”, responde después de unos segundos el irlandés.

“Eso estoy haciendo”, aclara Harry acariciando el abdomen de Niall con una mano.

“No… Yo te dije que quería tener control sobre ti, no que me chuparas la vida con tu boca”, responde con algo más de fuerza Niall, sin poder ocultar su molestia. De que vale esta conversación si Harry solo quiere terminar con esto de una vez.

“Bueno… Toma el control”, responde Harry, planamente, un reto.

“Sólo cállate… Termina lo que estabas haciendo y vamos a dormir” Niall no puede ocultar su molestia.

“¡Dios! ¡Qué fácil te rindes!”, responde Harry y Niall puede sentir como el cuerpo del inglés se acomoda al lado del suyo, una mano ahora acariciando su mejilla y un beso en la punta de su nariz lo sorprende. Sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con la odiosa cara sonriente de Harry.

“Amo cuando te comportas como un bebe malcriado… Es tierno”, se burla Harry. Niall podría matarlo.

“No me rindo fácil y no soy un niño malcriado. Yo no mendingo Harry, si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas, no necesito tu lástima, ni tu condescendencia, Harry”. Niall no puede evitar que su frustración explote justo en la cara de Harry. Y se arrepiente al ver el pequeño destello de confusión en aquellos ojos verdes… ¿Acaso venir a pelear con Harry era su objetivo desde el principio? ¿Para eso vino aquí? Niall se autoflagela mentalmente y cuando se dispone a disculparse Harry lo sorprende con un nuevo beso en la punta de su nariz, para luego darle otro en la boca.

“Sólo te estaba dando una mamada, y una muy buena por lo que pude apreciar… Créeme, si quisiera acabar con esto rápido te hubiera hecho una paja y te hubiera mandado para tu hotel hace unos 5 minutos atrás. Así que deja hablar estupideces...  Si querías que me detuviera debiste ordenarlo”, le dice Harry entre besos intercalados sobre su cuello y una mano frotando el bello de su pecho.

“Yo te pedí que te detuvieras…”, responde Niall en un tono suave. No quiere incomodar más a Harry porque eso podría significar que lo dejara de besar y acariciar.

“¡Exacto! Me pediste, no me ordenaste… ¿Cómo te voy a tomar enserio cuando estabas hecho un desastre?”, contesta Harry y Niall odia su cara arrogante, burlona.

“¡Te odio!”, es lo único que pude responder.

“No, no me odias. Sólo admite que te querías correr en mi boca más de lo que yo quería hacerlo posible… Si quieres que te haga caso debes dejar de mandarme mensajes mezclados… Debes ser directo y estar seguro de lo que quieres”, agrega Harry y vuelve a atrapar a Niall en otra sesión de besos apasionados. El irlandés sólo puede pensar en lo bien que se siente y reconocer que Harry en verdad tiene experiencia en estas cosas.

“Además, ¿no podías comenzar con tu jueguito después de que me te corrieras en mi garganta?”, dice Harry. Niall siente su miembro estremecerse ante aquellas palabras.

“Acábame, hazlo”, suspira el irlandés mientras comienza otra sesión de besos.

“No, ya no me interesa… ”, Contesta Harry.

“¡Vamos!”, responde Niall desesperado, Harry rompe se levanta de la cama.

“¡Harry!”, Niall gime, mientras ve como Harry toma el control de la televisión y lo enciende.

“Mira la televisión o algo. Yo voy a tomar una ducha y  me voy a encargar de mi erección por allí mismo y luego veremos una película…”. Harry se quita sus apretados pantalones y Niall puede ver como su miembro erecto sobresale de los bóxers negros.

“¿Estás hablando en serio?”, pregunta el irlandés, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sintiendo algo similar al pánico, mientras sus ojos no se deciden si mirar la cara de Harry o su glande húmedo presionado contra su abdomen… Harry no puede estar hablando en serio, no puede dejarlo así por así en medio de aquella sesión.

“Claro que si… Si de verdad no crees que quiero hacer esto, ¿entonces cuál es el punto? La idea del sexo por lástima no es nada sexy para mi Niall, tampoco la autocompasión. Y si tú crees que estoy haciendo esto por lástima, bueno… ¿Para qué quieres seguir con esto?”. Niall siente como su quijada se desencajara con aquellas palabras. Harry no puede acabar de haberle dicho semejante cosa… Su amigo ha tocado una fibra sensible, malditamente dolorosa… Pero aún más doloroso es que Harry tiene razón, debe haberse visto patético exteriorizando sus inseguridades cuando Harry solo estaba tratando de darle placer. Se supone que el sexo debe ser algo divertido y liberador, como Harry, no algo deprimente… “Soy deprimente… Eso debe pensar Harry”, se acusa así mismo Niall y el irlandés se estremece sólo por el pensamiento.

Pero Harry aún permanece allí de pie mirándolo, con una expresión tan fresca y despreocupada, con semejante erección en tratando de destrozar su bóxer. Y Niall de repente se da cuenta de que su amigo está esperando una  respuesta, una reacción…

“¿De verdad crees que quiero estar contigo por lastima?”, prácticamente le grita Harry, tratando de sonar divertido, pero algo de frustración llenan sus ojos y Niall no puede soportarlo. No está aquí para mortificar a su amigo, más de lo que el mismo ya parece estar.

“¡No!”, responde casi desesperado a la pregunta, levantándose de inmediato y con sus manos en la cadera de Harry le planta un beso con fuerza. Niall debe combatir con labios tensos por unos segundos, pero pronto logra someterlos, dominarlos. Harry gime cuando su lengua entra a su boca demandante.

No, Niall no cree que Harry este con él por compasión, ya no. No cuando Harry le ha demostrado que lo desea, con aquellos besos apasionados, esos besos son todo, Harry le ha dado todo y él lo ha rechazado por sus estúpidas inseguridades. No, Harry no está con él por compasión, porque él es Niall Horan, quien le ha dado un buen par de cogidas en el pasado y que Harry debe estar deseando obtener de nuevo. Él es Niall Horan y Harry debe estar deseando tenerlo tanto como él lo ha estado deseando a él.

El irlandés sigue dominando el beso hasta que lleva a Harry nuevamente a la cama y lo obliga a sentarse. Harry más que entusiasta intenta tomar el miembro de Niall en su boca, pero este lo detiene. “¡No!”, advierte, pero Harry trata nuevamente, una mirada traviesa fija en Niall. El irlandés reconoce el reto.

“¡No!, he dicho… Déjate de juegos, esta vez vas a obedecer”, ordena.

“Dijiste que querías que te terminara”, agrega Harry algo confundido ahora.

“Eso fue antes… Ya no estoy interesado…”, dice Niall y no puede evitar una sonrisa de placer ante la expresión de sorpresa y tal vez algo de miedo en el rostro de Harry.

Niall no dice más, agachándose entre las piernas de Harry, quitándole sus bóxers negros, liberando su miembro grueso y pesado. Niall no pierde tiempo en meter la cabeza babeante entre sus labios, chupándola delicadamente. Harry gime en sorpresa y sus manos se posan en la cabeza del rubio. La lengua de Niall lame el falo de arriba abajo asegurándose de llegar de vez en cuando hasta el escroto de Harry. Niall retoma la cabeza del falo en su boca, con su lengua lamiendo la pequeña apertura.

“¡Mierda!”, gime Harry en placer, sus manos halando con fuerza los cabellos ruios. El irlandés gime alrededor del falo por la ligera sensación de dolor. Sus manos retiran las de Harry de su cabello y su boca deja el miembro.

“¡No me toques!”, ordena, empujando a Harry, obligándolo a acostarse completamente sobre la cama. Niall coloca las piernas de Harry en sus hombros y vuelve a engullir el miembro en su boca, esta vez tratando de meter toda la longitud hasta donde su cavidad lo permita. La respiración de Harry parece detenerse por un instante, pero luego comienza a jadear cuando Niall comienza a bombear de espacio su juguete favorito. Las manos de Harry van de nuevo a los cabellos de Niall que se detiene en seco.

“Te dije que no me tocaras”, ordena Niall con voz ronca y una lagrima escapando de su ojo derecho. Harry no es fácil de tomar, las proporciones de su miembro complican la tarea, que se hace más difícil después de tanto tiempo sin práctica. Pero esto es como manejar bicicleta, nunca se olvida.

“Mi pene te tiene todo agitado y sonrojado… ¡Que tierno!”, jadea Harry con una estúpida sonrisa.

“Cállate y no vuelvas a tocarme”, ordena Niall autoritario. Harry solo asciende con la cabeza y se deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Niall  sonríe satisfecho por la obediencia de Harry, pero le satisface aún más saber que las ganas de correrse son lo que lo tiene cooperando y Niall ahora tiene el control de su orgasmo.

El irlandés retoma su tarea, tragándose el miembro de Harry hasta donde puede y bombea con más velocidad. Su garganta pronto recuerda como es tomar a Harry eficientemente y Niall siente como si estuvieran en Australia de nuevo. Harry gime y se contorsiona, sus piernas pateando descontroladas, pero Niall amarra sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, controlándolo..

“¡Sí!… ¡Mierda!… ¡Siiii!….”, gime Harry en éxtasis… “¡Me vengo!… ¡Mierda!...” grita el inglés con euforia pero es dejado a medio camino cuando Niall abandona su falo. Harry da un gemido infantil en protesta que Niall disfruta. Su lengua lame el miembro en toda su extensión para luego volverlo a introducir en su boca, comenzando nuevamente con el bombeo.

“¡Mierda! Había olvidado lo bueno que eres en esto”, jadea Harry nuevamente cerca del orgasmo, incorporándose como un rayo, sus manos van involuntarias a la cabeza de Niall, pero no demora en recordar la orden del irlandés, retirándolas de inmediato, poniéndolas sobre la cama. Pero eso no evita can Niall vuelva a detenerse… Harry gime como un niño malcriado.

“¡Buen chico!”, aprecia Niall a su amigo con una mirada picara.

“Si, si… sólo hazme correr”, resopla Harry algo desesperado. “Necesito correrme, Niall”

“Recuerdo haberte dicho que te callaras”, responde deleitado el rubio. Harry tuerce sus ojos pero no dice nada, sólo se tira completamente sobre la cama, extendiendo sus brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro de rendición. “Buen chico…” Niall lo elogia nuevamente para luego devorar aquel miembro con su boca. Pronto el bombeo lleva a Harry al borde.

“¡Niall!”, jadea y el rubio siente como su miembro tiembla ante la forma que su nombre suena desesperado y áspero en la boca de Harry. Niall se detiene, dejando que Harry coja su boca y garganta con los movimientos erráticos de sus caderas, mientras gime y maldice buscando su orgasmo, pero el irlandés tiene otros planes. Sujeta fuertemente las caderas de Harry a pesar de la resistencia de este. Lentamente libera el miembro de su boca ejerciendo la mayor presión sobre este, saboreando aquel pedazo de carne con decadencia y placer.

“¡Mierda, Niall!”, se queja Harry incorporándose sobre sus codos y antebrazos, cuestionando al rubio con la mirada. Niall puede reconocer genuino fastidio en ellos y sonríe complacido.

“¡Silencio!” ordena cariñosamente, empujando a Harry nuevamente sobre su espalda. El irlandés comienza a besar tiernamente los muslos de Harry, tratando de relajarlo, aun planea torturarlo un poco más. Niall toma ahora los un testículo en su boca y lo chupa con delicadeza, Harry gime en sorpresa. El irlandés repite el mismo tratamiento con el otro testículo, para luego pasar su lengua sin previo aviso desde el ano de Harry hasta sus testículos.

“¡Mierda!”, gime Harry entre sus dientes apretados, su cuerpo tensándose de inmediato. Niall repite la acción deseando producir el mismo efecto. Harry jadea desesperado esta vez. Niall ahora se concentra en lamer su ano sin miramientos.

“¡Nialler!”, gime sorprendido Harry y Niall solo puede sonreír. Esto fue lo último que Harry le enseñó a hacer, tampoco era algo que hicieran mucho pues la verdad Niall no estaba muy interesado en el asunto, ni siquiera cuando la lengua de Harry era la que estaba entre sus glúteos. Pero Harry es aventura y persuasión. Niall debe admitir que está sorprendido de hacer esto sin reparos, pero el simple hecho de saber lo que esto provoca en Harry es más que suficiente incentivo. Sí, definitivamente Niall disfruta hacer esto si puede convertir a Harry en el desastre que es ahora, sobre todo porque no sabe si volverá a tener el privilegio de hacerlo.

“¡Demonios, Harry!, sí que estas apretado”, exclama algo sorprendido, después de fallar en su intento de penetrar la entrada de Harry con su lengua. Niall intenta de nuevo pero los músculos de Harry ejercen una buena resistencia, más de la que Niall recuerda capaz.

“Tú fuiste… mi… el último… Desde… desde Australia… Yo no… Nadie… ¡Niall!”, trata de explicar Harry entre jadeos. Niall se de inmediato, confundido.

“¿Jeff?”, pregunta sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato… No está seguro si quiere saber acerca de las  aventuras de Harry con el tipo por el cual fue dejado atrás.  Niall nunca había tenido este tipo de conversación con Harry desde que su aventura en Australia llegó a su fin. La vida sexual de Harry no es su asunto, no lo era durante Australia y nunca lo será. Niall tampoco quería saber los detalles de quien o quienes tenían el lujo de compartir placeres sexuales con Harry; y aunque él siempre dice que Jeff es sólo un amigo cuando Louis o Zayn insinúan algo más, Niall siente que eso no era del todo cierto. Después de todo, ambos han podido esconder muy bien sus encuentros sexuales de sus otros 3 compañeros. Harry muy bien podría estar encubriendo los suyos con Jeff.

“¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que Jeff es solo un amigo? Nada pasa entre nosotros”, responde Harry tratando de recuperar su compostura con su antebrazo sobre su rostro. Niall puede sentir el tono de molestia en Harry… El mismo tono de siempre cada vez que dice esa frase… “solo somos amigos”. Niall no puede evitar pensar que ese tono en su voz, más que molestia por tener que aclarar su tipo de relación con Jeff, es por decepción… Tal vez Harry en realidad desea algo más de Jeff que una amistad…

“¿Nadie? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?”, pregunta el irlandés aun sorprendido.

“Para tu información, Niall, yo no me revuelco con cualquier tipo… Mi estándar con las mujeres es un poco más amplio, pero definitivamente no ando dando mi trasero a cualquier tipo que se me pasa por enfrente, Niall…”, escupe Harry incorporándose nuevamente en sus antebrazos, su molestia latente. Niall se sorprende por la reacción.

“Lo siento, es sólo qué… Tu das esa vibra de tener mucha experien…”, comienza Niall pero Harry lo corta.

“¿Quieres saber en realidad con cuanta experiencia tengo? ¿Con cuántos tipos he estado?”, lo interrumpe Harry nuevamente. Niall empieza a pensar que mejor debió dejar su boca pegada en el ano de su amigo antes de abrirla para preguntar o decir estupideces.

“No, Harry… Yo sólo… Yo pensé…”

“Tres tipos, Niall… He estado con 3 tipos… Jack, Louis y no tengo que decirte quien es el tercero… Todos mis amigos, todos gente en la que de verdad confío. ¡¿Satisfecho?!”, dice el inglés desplomándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

“Disculpa Harry… yo…”, trata Niall sin saber que decir en realidad… ¿Por qué sigue empecinado en estropear este momento con Harry?

“¡Cállate y solo hazme correr, Niall!… Lo necesito… Sólo deja de hablar y hazme correr”, suplica Harry en voz sombría y desesperada a la vez. Niall obedece, no dice nada más sobre el tema, agradecido de que Harry no haya decidido echarlo de su habitación. “Tres tipos, 3 tipos… Y yo soy uno de ellos… Él último”,  piensa Niall mientras se hunde nuevamente en la zona más privada de Harry. Niall está sorprendido. Los demás chicos y él sabían de Harry y Louis y todos sospechaban de Nick, aunque Harry siempre lo negó, pero por la naturaleza coqueta de Harry y su falta de discriminación entre géneros, todos asumieron que el prontuario de Harry con hombres era similar a su prontuario con las mujeres… Niall está verdaderamente sorprendido, pero a la vez orgulloso de pertenecer a una lista más que exclusiva.

La nueva información llena de orgullo y excitación al irlandés, ahora más determinado en introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Harry, imaginándose lo bien que su miembro se sentirá allí dentro. Niall lame y succiona obligando a los músculos de Harry a contraerse y expandirse rítmicamente, suplicante. Su lengua por fin logra su objetivo y el calor de Harry la envuelve a medida que se adentra en su interior. Los músculos de Harry ceden gradualmente hasta que Niall puede comenzar a follarlo con su lengua con fluidez. Harry gime con cada caricia y Niall sonríe como un tonto.

 “¡Cógeme, Niall!” pide Harry una vez la lengua de Niall se ha entumecido de tanto follar su entrada, mientras su mano frota perezosa el miembro durísimo y babeándote de su amigo.

“¡Cógeme!”, suplica nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes, voz áspera y oscura. Pero Niall se detiene. El pensamiento de cogerse el ano de su amigo a extraordinariamente apretado palpita en su cabeza dolorosamente… Claro que se lo va a coger pero aún no… no puede acabarse tan rápido.

“¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad?... Me imagino que eso es lo que haz esperado desde Australia”, agrega el irlandés juguetón, siniestro, usando la confesión de Harry en su contra. La idea que Harry no haya estado con ningún hombre después de él lo vuelve sencillamente loco.

“¡Niall!”, jadea Harry, pero el rubio no sabe bajo que contesto… ¿Queja?, ¿suplica? Su largo cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero, al no recibir ningún tipo de atención o respuesta por él irlandés. Harry se incorpora en sobre sus codos y antebrazos, buscando una respuesta, expresión de desesperación en el rostro semioculto por mechones oscuros de cabello, su miembro húmedo y obscenamente erecto sobre su abdomen, mientras su pecho sube y baja en agitada respiración. Esto es lo que Nialll quería. Harry concentrado en él, no en lo que sea que le estuviera molestando hace algunas horas.

“Niall, necesito correrme seriamente…”, informa Harry, sin poder esconder su fastidio por la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro del irlandés, que sólo lo admira en silencio.

“Este es mi regalo, ¿recuerdas? No se trata de lo que tú quieres, si no de lo que yo quiero” Harry exhala en una mueca de fastidio, mientras retira el cabello sobre sus ojos con una mano. Niall queda fascinado con la visión de su amigo tratado de recuperar su compostura, de resignarse al reto que se le propone.

“¿Y lo que quieres es torturarme, supongo?... ¡Qué bien!”, exclama Harry irónico. Niall no puede evitar tirarse sobre él y besar su boca, movido por lo tierno que es Harry cuando se le niega algo, porque rara vez a Harry Styles se le dice que no. Su amigo no se resiste a las acciones de Niall, dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama bajo su peso, correspondiendo el beso tiernamente.

“Nooo… Sólo quiero que me prestes tu cuerpo, eso es todo… Que me des libre albedrío sobre él”, contesta el irlandés rompiendo el beso, para regalar besos ahora al pecho y clavícula de Harry. Su mano se desliza por el tonificado abdomen, hasta alcanzar el miembro víbrate en su mano, comenzando a frotarlo nuevamente, en un paso demasiado lento y delicado para el gusto de Harry.

“¿Quieres que seaaa… tu esclavo o… o… o… algo así?... ¿Desde cuándo… te gustas ese… ese tipo de… cosas?”, pregunta Harry luchando contra la electricidad que emana de su miembro, y Niall puede notar como trata de controlar su respiración, gemidos y desesperación. Niall no va hacérselo tan fácil. Su boca succiona el pezón de Harry, mientras su mano sigue trabajando el miembro caliente; Niall obtiene nuevos gemidos como premio.

“Sólo quiero hacerme cargo de ti Harry, darte placer… ver donde están tus limites… Y tal vez destruirte un poquito… pero sólo un poquito”. Harry obviamente quiere responder a eso, pero Niall se adelanta y lo calla con sus labios, su boca ansiosa borrando cualquier deseo de réplica u oposición en el británico.

“¡Niall!”, murmura suplicante Harry entre los labios del irlandés.

“Eso es… Sólo eso quiero… Gime mi nombre y disfruta… No pienses, sólo entrégate”, le dice sentándose sobre los muslos de Harry que es obligado a elevar su torso hasta estar sentado en el borde de la cama.

“¿Lubricante?”, pregunta Niall, levantándose de la cama. Pero Harry no responde, su mirada sobre él, como hipnotizado. Niall no puede evitar sonreír.

“¡Harold! No podemos hacer esto sin lubricante”, dice divertido.

“Donde siempre”, responde Harry arrastrando las palabras.

Niall toma la bolsa de Harry, donde sabe lleva su diario, su laptop y otras cosas que son indispensables para él.  El irlandés toma en lubricante y regresa con Harry, sentándose en su regazo, amarrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry que impulsivamente lo abraza y lo captura en u beso apasionado.

Niall toma el miembro de Harry en su mano cubierta de lubricante, masturbándolo lentamente. Harry gime en su boca y Niall casi puede saborear ese increíble sonido. El rubio juega con la velocidad de movimiento y presión de su mano; lenta y suelto, rápida y fuerte, lenta y fuerte, rápida y suelto. Es increíble como el cuerpo de Harry reacciona apretándolo más entre sus brazos, su enorme boca casi devorando la de Niall, su fuerte jadeo calentándolo todo.

“Niall me voy a correr… ¡Niall!…”, gime Harry aproximándose a su orgasmo nuevamente, sus caderas envistiendo la mano de su amigo, sus abrazos aferrándose al irlandés con desesperación.

“No puedes correrte hasta que yo te diga”, jadea Niall entre sus labios.

“¡Niall!… ¡Niall!…¡Niall!…”, es todo lo que recibe como respuesta, junto con más envestidas erráticas de Harry tratando de violar su mano.

“No puedes correrte hasta que yo te diga… ¡Es una orden!”, dice el irlandés, halando el cabello de Harry con su mano libre, obligándolo a alejarse de su rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Su mano apretada fuertemente alrededor del falo palpitante, deteniendo el orgasmo de su amigo y cualquier intento por envestir el túnel que forman sus dedos.

“Harry, mírame…”, Niall ordena. Harry tiene sus ojos abiertos de hecho, dirigidos al irlandés, pero no están enfocados, como si el chico de cabellos castaños estuviera en otra parte. “Harry escúchame… No puedes correrte hasta que yo te dé permiso”

“¡Niall, tengo que correrme!”, gime Harry, tratando de envestir la mano pálida, pero el agarre del irlandés es fuerte. “¡No es gracioso!”, gimotea al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Niall.

“No estoy jugando, Harry… No puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo permita… ¡¿Entendiste?!”, agrega el irlandés enérgico. Este era su plan desde el principio jugar con Harry durante largo tiempo, darle un reto que lo mantuviera distraído de cualquier cosa que lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro… Y por ahora parece que está funcionando.

“No creo que pueda… ¡Mierda!, necesito correrme. ¡¿No entiendes?!”, exclama Harry desesperado y Niall sabe que tendrá que cambiar un poco el enfoque si quiere seguir con esto. Harry está impaciente en su mano y no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento lo tirara a un lado para hacerse acabar el mismo. Niall deja el miembro Harry, alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

“OK, ¿qué tal si hacernos esto más interesante? Sigue me el juego en esto. Dame dos horas. Si en dos horas me obedeces y resistes no correrte, te haré una mamada espectacular y luego dejare que me cojas, ¿qué te parece?”

“¿Niall?”, pregunta el inglés, luciendo mágicamente recompuesto, mirando directamente a los ojos.

“Harry”, responde Niall juguetón.

“¿Tú… tú harías eso?, ¿en serio? ¿Me dejarías cogerte así por así? ”, pregunta seriamente Harry.

“No así por así… Tienes que resistir primero”, dice el irlandés dándole un beso en la boca.

“No lo sé, Niall…” Harry lo mira con algo en sus ojos que Niall sólo puede describir como genuina duda y preocupación. El irlandés no lo entiende en realidad. ¿Desde cuándo Harry se ha vuelto tan poco aventurero en la cama? Niall de verdad esperaba que el reto le diera algo de determinación, pero lo único que parece haber hecho es drenarlo completamente de motivación.

“¡Vamos Harry, será divertido!”, dice el irlandés tratando de animar a su amigo.

“¿Divertido?”, dice Harry, dejando escapar la palabra suavemente entre sus dientes.

“¡Divertido! ¿Cuál es el punto del sexo después de todo?”, afirma Niall con ojos esperanzados, tirando de pasar algo de su entusiasmo al inglés. Niall no está jugando, ni hablando por hablar. Cuando Harry propuso cogérselo previamente, Niall no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado. Pero si Harry es capaz de entregarse a él durante esas dos horas, de seguro él podría entregarse también. Ya no tiene nada que perder… de hecho si tiene mucho que perder, pero el punto es que no le importa, no más. Sus sentimientos hacia Harry lo han herido de muchas formas, Harry sin intensión lo ha herido de muchas formas ya y Niall ha sobrevivido. El irlandés no se arrepiente de ningún momento compartido con Harry. Darle su virginidadal final podrá resultar doloroso tanto física como sentimentalmente, pero el dolor será igual que él placer y alergia que recibirá de ello.

“Está bien… Sólo… sólo se un poco consiente de que ya estoy al borde… Tienes que tener algo de misericordia conmigo, sino no duraré ni 3 minutos” Harry aun no parece muy convencido, pero al menos accede y Niall no puede quejarse.

“No te preocupes… Yo soy el más interesado en que superes esas dos horas… ¡Estaré animando por tu equipo!”.

“¡Claro!”, responde Harry dándole un beso en la enorme sonrisa en la que se ha trasformado la boca del rubio, quien no pierde tiempo. Su mano toma nuevamente el miembro de Harry y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente. El inglés gime en su boca, sus amplias manos se posan en su trasero, buscando apoyo. Niall entonces coloca su mimbro sobre el de Harry encerrándolos juntos entre sus dedos, aumentando la intensidad y velocidad en sus movimientos. Harry aprietas sus glúteos con fuerza. Niall puede sentir a Harry tratando de mantener su compostura, pero sus besos se vuelven torpes y desesperados. Ambos gimen en la boca del otro, mientras Niall aprieta y desliza su mano, trabajando a conciencia sus sexos.

Harry comienza a temblar desesperado, jadeante, gimiendo el nombre de Niall cada 2 segundos y Niall sonríe porque sabe que lo ha empujado nuevamente al borde del abismo. Con una mano, el irlandés sujeta fuertemente los cabellos en la nuca de Harry, halando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Niall observa con place a Harry temblar con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, boca entre abierta balbuceando su nombre. Niall se detiene y siente un sádico placer al ver el gesto de dolor y decepción en el rostro de Harry. Niall lame el cuello sudado del chico mientras espera a que su respiración se tranquilice un poco y luego comienza a frotar de nuevo ambos miembros en su mano. Harry no demora en perder la poca compostura que había ganado.

“¡Niall!” Harry gime fuertemente y Niall siente su miembro temblar entre su mano y su propio sexo; el irlandés libera el miembro de toda presión de inmediato, no deseando que aquello que acaba de empezar termine tan pronto. Un gemido lastimero sale de la boca de Harry, que deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho velludo  del rubio, a la vez que lo abraza con fuerza. Niall acaricia la espalda sudada de Harry, mientras el chico respira agitadamente.

“Niall… no puedo… Niall… por favor…”, se queja el chico de ojos verdes en un pequeños suspiros, sus voz rompiéndose como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Niall aun con la mano en su cabello obliga a Harry a mirarlo. El rubio ve pura desesperación y deseo en el rostro desmadejado de Harry. Sabe que tal vez está llevando las cosas un poco lejos, que su presencia allí no es para su propio placer, sino el de Harry, de relajarlo, de hacerle olvidar lo que sea que lo esté molestando. Sabe que debería dejar que su amigo alcance por fin su placer final, que pueda relajarse, dormir rendido por un par de horas al menos. Pero sus remordimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para superar la excitación, el placer de saber que Harry es capaz de dejarse llevar a este estado por él.

Niall no puede evitar desear que tan solo la vida pudiera ser así siempre… Harry entregado a él, necesitándolo sólo para no desplomarse en el suelo como un saco de papas, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, suplicando por su toque… Si sólo la vida pudiera ser así… Pero no lo es. Harry es libre y nada ni nadie lo retiene, simplemente no está en su naturaleza, no por ahora al menos. Así que Niall, por más egoísta que sea, por más doloroso que sea para Harry, prolongará este momento entre ambos lo más que pueda...

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Niall adora esto! Adora la forma en que Harry reacciona a sus acciones, lo difícil que le es controlar sus más bajos instintos, adora que por una vez en la vida Harry sienta que Niall es mucho para él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Aquí está la parte final del relato. Disculpas a las personas que estaban esperando por él. Se suponía que esto estaría publicado hace un par de días pero hasta ahora pude sentarme, revisarlo y modificarlo un poco antes de publicarlo. Y era necesario porque ahora estoy mucho más complacida con el resultado. Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por el apoyo.

“¡Claro que puedes… Por mí!” Niall besa los labios de Harry que suspira en respuesta. El rubio pone su peso sobre Harry que se deja caer sobre las sabanas, sus pies aun sobre el suelo. Niall, sobre él, continúa besándolo mientras Harry frota débilmente su miembro contra el muslo del irlandés, buscando su desesperada liberación. Niall sonríe satisfecho al ver como los papeles pueden cambiar. Con sus brazos, trata de arrastrar a Harry hacia la cabecera de la cama, pero la tarea es más difícil de lo que esperaba. 

“Copera conmigo, Harold”, ordena. Harry obedece contorsionándose débilmente hasta que todo su cuerpo está recostado sobre la cama. 

“¡Niall!” suplica cuando el rubio continúa besándolo sin poner atención a su miembro tembloroso y húmedo.

“Quiero que te masturbes para mí…” ordena Niall, acomodándose a un costado de Harry, tomando nuevamente su miembro se sus mano, masturbándolo con un paso suave y tortuoso. 

“Así” le indica para luego llevar la mano de Harry a su propio miembro, guiando con la suya sobre la misma hasta que Harry por si sólo lleva el paso.

“¡Niall!” Harry arquea impaciente. 

“Continua, pero no puedes correrte” Niall suspira en el oído de su amigo, besándolo tiernamente. 

“¡No puedo Niall… voy a correrme!” Con su mano, Niall obliga a Harry a detenerse. El inglés suspira en frustración. 

“¡No puedo, necesito… correrme…!”, dice suplicante, sumiso y confundido.

“Si puedes… Respira profundo y contrólate… Sé que lo harás por mí, Harry, es mi regalo de cumpleaños después de todo…” La mano de Niall se posa nuevamente sobre la de Harry, obligándola a moverse sobre su miembro, mientras ve como su amigo lucha por controlarse, su pecho sudado subiendo y bajando en un paso menos errático. Pero Harry vuelve a gemir su nombre.

“Tú puedes… por mí” Niall libera la mano de Harry, dejando que el mismo continua con la tarea… auto-torturándose. Harry continúa en un paso lento, mordiendo su labio inferior, sus ojos en Niall buscando apoyo… o clemencia. El irlandés no puede ignorar el enorme placer que es ver a Harry complaciendo sus deseos a pesar de su frustración. Niall comienza a masturbar su propio miembro que ha permanecido erecto durante todo ese tiempo que le tomo hacer que Harry consintiera sus juegos. Niall puede escuchar como la respiración de Harry se agita rapiditamente, mientras sus ojos apenas permanecen abiertos. Harry deja escapar un fuerte suspiro y sus ojos se cierran completamente. El nombre de Niall sale de su boca en un gruñido.

“¡No te corras, Harry!” Niall escucha el tono implacable en su voz… Nadie le va a arruinar este momento, ni siquiera el mismo Harry. El chico de ojos verdes retira la mano de su miembro húmedo, para aferrarla a las sabanas… no sin antes gemir en desacuerdo.

“Dije que no podías correrte, no que dejaras de tocarte” Niall toma la mano de Harry, poniéndola nuevamente alrededor de su miembro palpitante. Niall sonríe ante el rostro contrariado.

“¡Niall!... por favor”, ruega Harry, pero retoma su tarea y en unos cuantos movimientos de su mano es obvio que el chico está nuevamente en el borde. Niall debe dejar de tocarse cuando Harry gime descontrolado, su cuerpo temblando ansioso y tan cerca del placer máximo. Niall jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto de esto, que Harry pudiera llegar hasta este punto sin revelarse.

“Los estás haciendo muy bien, Harry”, aprecia Niall, acariciando el cabello castaño y húmedo, mientras une sus labios en un beso que agita más la respiración de Harry. Niall puede sentirlo gemir en su boca y el lado sádico que desconocía poseer obliga al inglés a besarlo con más fuerza y pasión. Niall muerde aquellos labios suaves y temblorosos, mientras piñizca los pezones durísimos y acaricia todo su cuerpo aumentando el predicamento de su amigo. Niall pronto tiene a Harry restregándose sobre la cama, como si su cuerpo no supiera como contener todo lo que Niall le da.

“¡No te corras, Harry!” El rubio rompe el beso, pero el inglés no parece escuchar. Su mano sube y baja frenética sobre su miembro buscando el placer negado.

“¡Harry!”, reclama Niall pero no tiene mucho efecto.

“¡Por favor…. Por favor…!”, jadea Harry sin poder detenerse, su mano aún más frenética sobre su miembro. 

“Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, Harry… ¡Detente!”, trata nuevamente Niall pero no parece fusionar… tal vez empujó a Harry muy cerca de su punto de quiebre.

“¡Niall!”, suplica el chico, mirándolo a los ojos. Niall no puede evitar sentirse culpable al ver la angustia en el rostro de su amigo, pero también siente un gran deleite por aquella mirada necesitada, obediente… Harry lo necesita.

“No arruines esto Harry… Es mi regalo de cumpleaños… tú lo prometiste”, dice el irlandés sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes y húmedos. Harry suspira en derrota, retirando su mano de su miembro y dejándola caer sobre la cama como un rayo, su cuerpo se arquea y tensa sobre la cama, sus piernas se retuercen una contra otra, manos aferrándose a las sabanas, mientras su miembro vibra como poseído, húmedo y brillante por sus propios fluidos. Harry permanece en esa posición, tratando de controlar su inminente orgasmo. Niall podría correrse sólo con aquella visión… La lucha de Harry por complacer sus deseos... 

El cuerpo de Harry vuelve caer completamente sobre la cama y un enorme suspiro escapa de su boca. Niall podría jurar que Harry se ha desmayado pero cuando retira el cabello sudado que cubre su rostro, es claro que el chico está consiente… a penas. Harry lo mira con ojos entre cerrado y es un poco aterrador porque Niall siente que en realidad no lo está mirando, que de alguna forma Harry no está allí.

Niall se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza fuertemente llevando el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Su amigo se siente como masilla en sus brazos, dejándose manipular sin reparos. Niall se hunde en sus hombros para besar y lamer toda la piel que tiene a su disposición, saboreándola con deleite. Harry no reacciona, sólo sigue respirando agitadamente. Ambos permanecen así por un tiempo hasta que Niall mete su lengua en la boca de Harry y aunque toma algunos minutos, logra revivir a su amigo que comienza a restregar perezosamente su lengua contra la suya.

“Eres demasiado bueno para mí”, jadea Niall, rompiendo el beso, dejando que Harry se recueste completamente sobre su espalda, para recorrer el torso sudado con su labios y lengua hasta alcanzar el abdomen de Harry, donde su miembro se pesado humedece su piel. Niall lo toma en su mano, mientras limpia con su lengua el presemen de Harry acumulado en su piel caliente y húmeda. Niall recuerda la primera vez que lo probó, recordando lo incomodo que fue y piensa en como Harry es la única persona con la que podría disfrutar de esto. 

Su mano comienza a masturbarlo lentamente y Harry deja escapar un débil gemido por la necesitada sensación. Niall besa las caderas de Harry, por primera vez sintiendo la textura de la hoja tatuada en esa parte tan erótica de su cuerpo… Niall no es muy fanático de esos tatuajes, pero Harry aun reacciona como si no estuvieran allí, un gemido agudo y un temblor que lo recorre completo… aun es un punto sensible.

Su lengua viaja se pasea por aquellas tatuajes, delineándolos como si el mismo lo estuviera dibujandolos y Harry gime su nombre como si lo estuviera tratando de asesinar, su cuerpo convulsionando, tratando de escapar de aquella lengua, pero las manos firmes del irlandés en sus caderas lo impiden.. “Esto es nuevo”, piensa Niall fascinado. 

Niall definitivamente ama aquellos tatuajes ahora. El irlandés repite la caricia una y otra vez, pintando los tatuajes con su saliva, mientras continua trabajando el miembro de Harry, hasta que éste, exhausto, desiste de su inútil forcejeo. Su cuerpo se torna casi inmóvil de repente, una mano aferrada por su vida a las desordenadas sabanas, abdominales contraídos dolorosamente, mientras muerde su bíceps tratando de distraer su atención de su sensible piel bajo la lengua y labios de Niall.

El irlandés toma demasiado placer en esto, deseoso de obtener más reacciones del cuerpo de Harry, que repite nombre como un mantra, entre sus dientes y piel. Niall sabe que Harry está cerca nuevamente, su mano no ha desistido sobre su miembro. Sabe que tal vez debería apiadarse de su amigo de una vez por todas, pero es demasiado poder en sus manos… literalmente. Harry es suyo en realidad, es suyo, aunque sea solo por esta noche, por este pequeño instante… ¿cómo dejar ir eso? 

Niall se detiene cuando Harry grita su nombre. Harry exhala en desagrado y frustración, respirando estruendosamente. Niall se inclina sobre él, besando su mejilla, mientras Harry suspira débilmente su nombre y un “¡Por favor!”. 

“Se bueno para mi Harry, tu puedes”, suspira Niall en su oído.

“No, no puedo… por favor. ¡No puedo más!”, Harry gime como un niño.

“Tú puedes, ¿no quieres arruinar esto para mi verdad?”, dice Niall en su egoísta intento de hacer que su amigo colabore con él, con su placer. 

“No, Niall... Es solo... es difícil... Lo siento, yo solo… Niall…" Harry tartamudea mientras trata de recuperar su compostura. Su mirada débilmente busca enfocarse en el rubio que besa la piel sudada de su hombro con cariño. El irlandés mira con éxtasis el estado al que ha llevado a Harry. Su mirada perdida y suplicante, su respiración forzada, sus manos temblorosas sobre las sabanas. Y todo es por él. Nial besa los labios de Harry cuando el inglés cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro relajándose completamente sobre la cama buscando su compostura una vez más.

“Todo está bien, Harry… Sólo déjate hacer... Respira y yo me haré cargo de lo demás. Si sientes que te vas a correr solo hazlo; gime, grita, no te reprimas. Sólo no te toques y déjame a mi llevarte a donde necesitas”, ordena Niall entre besos y caricias, apiadándose por fin del nervioso estado en el que Harry se encuentra. 

“¿Esta bien?”, pregunta. Harry no responde solo sigue luchando por obtener algo de oxigeno del aire. 

“¿Harry, cariño?”, Niall susurra en la oreja de Harry llamando su atención con éxito, él chico tiembla en sorpresa. Niall no puede ignorar el hecho de que aquel sobrenombre le causo escalofríos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se permitía llamar a Harry de esa forma, ni siquiera en broma. Detalles así sólo harían hecho las cosas más difíciles para él.

“¡Harold, ¿me escuchaste?!”, vuelve a preguntar el irlandés. “Deja te llevar, yo me encargare del resto, ¿sí?”

“¡Si! Hazme correr”, responde Harry en pura desesperación y entrega, haciendo saltar el miembro de Niall en satisfacción.

“Solo déjate llevar”, reafirma mientras se desplaza nuevamente entre las piernas de Harry. Con sus manos las separa y levanta, llevándolas hacia su pecho, exponiendo la entrada húmeda y rosada. La lengua de Niall la prueba sin demora y puede sentir como se encoje ante su caricia mientras todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensa y luego se rinde a la sensación. Sus labios besan y sus dientes muerden tiernamente aquella piel sensible, mientras su lengua se adentra en el interior de Harry, que sólo puede gemir y contonearse en tortuoso deseo. Niall toma el miembro en su mano y bombeándolo débilmente, pero el cuerpo de Harry vibra en cuestión de segundos. Niall se detiene y un suspiro de frustración escapa del inglés que débilmente se incorpora, cuestionando a Niall con la mirada. 

“Dije que no te contuvieras, no que te dejaría correr” Niall se entierra nuevamente entre las nalgas de su amigo. Harry gime resignado, desplomándose sobre la cama. Niall sabe que Harry debe sentirse traicionado y desesperado; sabe que está siendo egoísta pero se consuela pesando que mientras más haga esperar a Harry, al final su orgasmo será más espectacular. Por ahora se dedicará sólo a disfrutar de las reacciones del inglés, que se contonea huyendo y a la vez buscando aquel apéndice que lo tortura. Harry tira su entrada contra el rostro de Niall urgido de que su lengua llegue más profundo en él. Niall tiene que tomar sus estrechas caderas firmemente con sus manos para mantenerlo quieto, mientras su boca sigue atormentando aquella zona tan sensible. 

El cuerpo de Harry tiembla nuevamente, gemidos ahogándose en jadeos. Niall se detiene y Harry prácticamente grita mordiendo su bíceps nuevamente. Niall lo mira con casi perversa satisfacción y vuelve a estimular el ano de Harry, asegurándose de penetrarlo con su lengua, de dejar la mayor cantidad de saliva allí que haga más placentera la estadía de su pene, erguido dolorosamente en su entrepierna.

Niall continúa hasta que el cuerpo de Harry vuelve a estremecerse, pero una de sus manos temblorosas toma su cabello tratando de mantener su boca en su zona más íntima. Pero para el rubio no es difícil liberarse y separarse de él. 

“¿Crees que te puedes correr sólo así? ¿Con mi lengua?”, pregunta curioso y Harry sólo responde con un gemido y su cabeza asintiendo con desesperación.

Niall siente su miembro sacudirse con vida propia, pero en vez de ceder a los deseos de Harry, decide mejor castigarlo por atreverse a tocarlo, cuando le había ordenarlo no hacerlo. Entusiasmado, pone a Harry boca abajo sobre la cama, toma el brazo su brazo derecho por la muñeca llevando su mano a su boca y empieza a chupar su dedo índice sensualmente, mientras inserta 2 dedos de su mano en el ano palpitante de su amigo. 

Harry se retuerce sorprendido sobre la cama, pero pronto cede al placer que explota de su dedo, esfínter y entrañas. Niall coge el ano de Harry por un tiempo para luego dejar sus dedos estáticos y firmes, dejando que Harry busque por sí mismo su orgasmo. El ano de Harry succiona sus dedos con la misma intensidad con la que Niall chupa su dedo. El rubio siente sus miembro vibrar al ver a Harry contonearse de esa forma tan desesperada y sensual, todo su ser concentrado en una sola misión. ¡Niall adora esto! Adora la forma en que Harry reacciona a sus acciones, lo difícil que le es controlar sus más bajos instintos, adora que por una vez en la vida Harry sienta que Niall es mucho para él...

Niall está tan concentrado en lo que ve que sólo el gemido estridente de Harry lo advierte de lo cerca que está el pobre chico. Niall no duda en sacar sus dedos de Harry y tomar su mimbro por la base apretando sus dedos, deteniendo con éxito el orgasmo de inglés que se estremece entre sus manos, buscando envestir en vano su fuerte agarre. Sólo libera Harry cuando éste gime y su cuerpo se relaja. Niall lo deja caer completamente sobre la cama, respirando como un toro en celo, frustrado y exhausto, pero Harry no se queja, tampoco intenta masturbarse y Niall no puede estar más feliz por eso. En realidad Harry le ha dado el completo control sobre su cuerpo… o finalmente le fundió los sesos a punta de frustración sexual.

Niall libera del dedo de Harry y dejando caer su mano sobre la cama. Niall se inclina sobre él, retirando con delicadeza la mata de cabello sudado sobre su rostro. Mejilla sonrojada, ojos cerrados, boca entreabierta tratando de absorber todo el aire de la habitación… eso es lo que ve Niall y es hermoso, también aterrador. El irlandés siente la necesidad de preguntarle ¿si está bien?, ¿si debería detenerse de una vez por todas?, pero sólo atina a besar la mejilla sudada de Harry.

Niall toma el lubricante y mirando hacia las piernas de Harry, se arrodilla sobre su cuerpo aun boca abajo y rendido entre sus piernas. Niall masajea las pequeñas nalgas de Harry con una mano, para luego pasar su brazo izquierdo por la pelvis, tomando su miembro en la mano y obligándolo a levantarse y arrodillarse sobre la cama, poniendo el trasero de Harry a disposición de su boca. Harry gime pero no se resiste, paralizado completamente cuando el irlandés coloca su miembro apuntando en la dirección contrario de su cabeza, para luego lamer el presemen que se ha acumulado en su glande. Niall lame la cabeza de aquel miembro y pasa su lengua por todo la longitud del mismo. Harry pareciera perder todo el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo.

“¡Respira!”, Niall le aconseja, para luego repetir la caricia un par de veces más. Luego, con su mano libre, aplica lubricante sobre el miembro rojo, para comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente. Todo Harry vibra bajo su control mientras su cuerpo permanece inmóvil como si ya no supiera cómo reaccionar a sus caricias. Niall aprovecha para agregar más lubricante en el ano del chico, atacándolo nuevamente con su lengua sin darle tiempo a Harry a reaccionar. Un gemido sorpresivo escapa e la boca de Harry seguido de otro, mientras su amigo chupa su ano. Niall envuelto en un sentimiento de total control y sadismo, masturba con movimientos cortos pero fuertes el miembro en su mano. Los gemidos de Harry se vuelven más estridentes y desesperados. El miembro se hace aún más grande en la mano de Niall y sus testículos se tensan. La lengua de Niall se concentra en ellos ahora mientras sigue masturbando el miembro ahora más rojo que nunca. 

“¡Niall!”, gime Harry al mismo tiempo que su miembro se sacude bajo el dominio del irlandés. Niall vuelve a cortar el orgasmo del chico de ojos verdes. Aún no ha terminado, a pesar que su propio miembro permanece deseoso, ignorado, probablemente más erecto y rojo que él de Harry. En este punto sabe que podría correrse sólo por escuchar a Harry gemir o por sentirlo contonearse bajo su cuerpo. Pero Niall prolongará hasta donde puede la oportunidad que Harry le ha dado. Ya no están en Australia y no hay garantías de que otra ocasión como esta en el futuro. 

Toda esta situación es ideal para él, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. El hecho de secuestrar la voluntad y el cuerpo de Harry para sí mismo y sólo para él es como la vida debería ser. Niall se da cuenta que si pudiera se quedaría así para siempre, pero sabe que él no podrá soportar mucho, seguir ignorando su necesidad de tomar el cuerpo de Harry, de entrarse en él y hacerlo explotar en un orgasmo que le haga olvidar todo lo que sabe y lo que es. Niall sabe que todo este juego nunca se trató de que tanto Harry podría aguantar o soportar, sino de su propia resistencia. 

Niall vuelve a tomar el miembro de Harry en su mano, su lengua jugueteando desde la espalda baja hasta los testículos rígidos en la base de su miembro, cargados y listos para liberar todo lo que Niall les ha hecho acumular. Pero el irlandés se detiene sádico cuando todo el cuerpo de su amigo se paraliza, su orgasmo tan cerca pero nuevamente negado. Niall no sabe cuántas veces repite aquello. Masturbando con movimientos cortos y fuertes el miembro rígido como el acero, lamiendo las zonas más sensibles e íntimas de Harry, deteniéndose por instantes para luego comenzar de nuevo, manteniéndolo al borde del placer, de la locura, boca abierta en un silencioso gemido.

La respiración de Harry ya no suena humana y su cuerpo permanece inmóvil y rígido bajo la administración de Niall, que esta tan absorto en la situación que apenas y se da cuenta que está frotado metódicamente su miembro y testículos contra la espalda de Harry. Niall comienza a ondular su muñeca, estimulando más nervios en aquel pedazo de carne rígido con su mano, mientras incierta nuevamente 2 dedos en su amigo.

Harry gime su nombre en sorpresa, su cuerpo saltando en deseo. Su gemido es tan profundo y desesperado que Niall apenas registra como deja caer el cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama, voltearlo boca arriba y separar sus piernas con sus manos, para luego penetrar la entrada húmeda y rozada en un salvaje movimiento, empujando nuevamente su nombre fuera de la boca de Harry... Niall sabía que este juego se trataba de su resistencia, no la de Harry....

“¡Mierda, Harry, jamás vas a olvidar esta noche!”, casi grita Niall sacado y metiendo su miembro en un ritmo desesperado. Niall necesita esto tanto que no puede sentirse culpable por no darle tiempo a Harry de acostumbrarse a su invasión. Su mirada en los ojos de Harry, abiertos en sorpresa y excitación, el verde consumido casi por completo por las pupilas dilatadas. Aquella mirada de éxtasis no le deja más opción a Niall que abrir más las piernas de Harry y acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas, disfrutando de como las paredes de Harry se aferran a su miembro, de cómo sus caderas tratan de igualar las envestidas de las suyas. Harry entre gruñidos el gime su nombre… todo es perfecto porque ahora, en este momento, Harry es completamente suyo y Niall es lo único que habita en su mente… él irlandés trata de asegurarse de eso con el movimiento de sus caderas. 

Niall se tira completamente sobre Harry, pasando sus brazos bajo su espalda, aferrándose a sus hombros con sus manos, buscando anclaje para sus envestidas salvajes, buscando por fin el clímax de los dos. Ambos se besan torpemente, jadeando su cálido aliento en la boca del otro, mientras Harry se contonea torpemente, manos aferradas a las sabanas y al borde del colchón sobre su cabeza, sumiso bajo las embestidas de Niall. Ambos cuerpos frotándose una y otra vez, lubricados por el sudor; ambos gimiendo descaradamente toda su pasión sin importar quien pueda estar escuchando en las habitaciones contiguas, la cabecera de la cama haciendo el acto aún más obvio martillando contra la pared, al compás de las caderas de Niall. 

El irlandés se mueve dentro y fuera de Harry grabando en su mente cada gemido, cada gesto de placer en rostro de su amigo, sabiéndose responsable de aquellas reacciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry y él no intimaban de esa forma. Niall había olvidado lo adictivo que era compartir de esta forma con Harry. Y ahora está cerca, muy cerca, pero no quiere correrse antes que Harry, no es justo, pero cuando se dispone a incorporarse para masturbar a su amigo, Harry lo abraza con fuerza, con ojos abiertos casi en terror, su cuerpo se tensa y Niall siente el grueso miembro del inglés agradarse aún más contra su abdomen, para luego sacudirse seguido de primera descarga de semen. 

Niall quisiera controlarse, envestir seca y lentamente, guiar el orgasmo de Harry a conciencia, pero los músculos del inglés se contraen tortuosamente sobre su miembro. Niall solo puede dejarse llevar, llenando a Harry con su leche, mientras se traga sus gemidos y saliva en un beso torpe y desesperado. Harry humedece y calienta su vientre con varias descargas de puro y cálido placer, y Niall no deja de acompañarlo ni un solo momento haciendo lo mismo en su interior.

“¡Mierda!”, jadea Niall exhausto, desplomándose completamente sobre Harry, besando su cuello, mientras escucha su propia respiración agitada hacer eco con la de Harry. La piel cálida y húmeda de ambos deslizándose en ligeramente entre si y todo se siente como en Australia nuevamente… cálido, íntimo… casi perfecto. “Narry nunca será más real que esto”, piensa Niall sonriendo sobre el cuello de Harry, mientras recuerda aquel cartel en el concierto… “Narry fue real en Australia” decía… 

Niall se duerme lentamente sobre Harry, obsesionado por dejar sus besos en aquel cuello salado, demasiado exhausto y avergonzado para levantarse y enfrentar la mirada de Harry luego de someterlo a aquella tortura. El pecho del inglés se expande y contrae bajo el suyo en un compás que pronto rinde al irlandés por completo, mientras divaga en los recuerdos de aquellos días en Australia… conciertos, golf, risas y sexo… 

Niall despierta a la mañana siguiente con su cuerpo sintiéndose adolorido y el fuerte olor a sexo y hombre sudado en su nariz. Lentamente abre sus ojos, tratando de incorporarse en la cama, apenas notando a Harry sentado junto a él, recostado en la cabecera con un libro en la mano.

“Buenos días” La voz de Harry, más profunda que de costumbre, vibra por todo su cuerpo… Niall no puede creer cuanto extrañaba ese sonido en las mañanas… un privilegio.

“Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?”, responde aun algo desorientado. 

“Son cerca de las 10 de la mañana” Niall gime porque le hubiera gustado dormir algo más.

“¡Apesto!”, exclama luego de suspirar asqueado, estirado sus brazos adoloridos sobre su cabeza.

“A mí me gusta como hueles”, contesta Harry. Niall se distrae con el cabello húmedo de Harry que cae sobre su rostro haciéndolo lucir como un niño, el olor a jabón y fresco de Harry es más que placentero en su nariz y Niall desearía poder acercarse más y olerlo bien de cerca, poner más besos en ese fuerte cuello. Pero mira los ojos de Harry por primera vez y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior reviven en su cabeza en segundos. La mirada verde, intensa pero inexpresiva lo regresa a la realidad y de inmediato la culpa y la vergüenza de abusar de su amigo como lo hizo hacen que Niall baje su mirada hacia sus muslos, notando sus genitales expuestos al aire, sintiéndose de repente consiente de su desnudes, sobre todo porque Harry al menos tiene un bóxer puesto.

“Claro que te gusta… Tu eres un chico sucio, Harry”, dice Niall tratando de mantener un tono casual, mientras cubre la parte baja de su cuerpo con la sabanas. No es un insulto, es solo la verdad.

“Lo sé”, es la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes.

“Voy a bañarme” Niall trata de escapar de la mirada de Harry; trata de dejar la cama pero Harry lo detiene en seco. 

“Anoche fue interesante”, la voz grave retumba en la habitación. Niall supone que todavía puede correr y esconderse en el baño, evitar tener que enfrentar a Harry, pero eso solo alargaría su sufrimiento más tiempo, empeoraría su ansiedad.

“Si, creo que se me paso la mano un poco... Lo siento”, responde atreviéndose a mirar al inglés.

“!¿Un poco?! ¡Ja!... Un poco es literalmente muy poco para describir lo de ayer. Eres bastante sádico, Nialler...”, contesta Harry con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun así Niall no puede evitar sentirse culpable e incómodo. 

“Lo siento, hermano... No sé qué paso... Yo...yo quería hacerte...”, lucha Niall por excusarse pero Harry lo detiene.

“Tranquilo… Fue divertido en cierta forma... Algo liberador incluso...”, dice Harry, mirándolo intensamente como esperando una respuesta.

“Yo... Me alegro que te gustara...” Suspira Niall aún no muy convencido. “Yo solo quería hacerte sentir bien. Pasar un buen rato contigo… Pero me emocioné un poco… ¿En serio no fue demasiado?”.

“No te voy a mentir, por momentos quería matarte pero la mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en correrme... En lo bien que se sentía todo lo que hacías... Fue interesante e intenso en realidad… Estoy impresionado para ser sincero” Las palabras de Harry crean una sensación de mariposas en el estómago del irlandés y Niall no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro. Al menos Harry realmente disfruto de su exabrupto.

“Bueno, misión cumplida entonces”, dice Niall luchando por no tirarse sobre Harry y morder cariñosamente sus perfectos labios curvados en un una sonrisa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no compartía momentos así con Harry que todo siente como nuevo, emocionante, como si fuera la primera vez. Niall definitivamente no había considerado esto cuando ideo su plan, sobre todo ese fuerte deseo de volver a enterrarse en el cuerpo de Harry, de poner aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos y quedarse así todo el día. Niall esperaba que después de terminado su encuentro podría ser lo suficientemente maduro y seguir adelante… otro encuentro casual e intrascendente con Harry. Pero sólo se estaba engañado así mismo porque Harry es extremadamente adictivo y Niall ahora quiere más, pero no puede dejar llevarse de nuevo por ese sentimiento… Harry no es suyo. Hoy pueden retozar como animales en celo todo lo que quieran, pero mañana o pasado Harry encontrara alguien más por quien dejarlo atrás… “Harry no es tuyo… no es de nadie”, se repite mentalmente con firmeza.

“De verdad necesito un baño... ¡Apesto!”, dice Niall oliendo su axila en un gesto divertido, buscando una excusa para huir de esa intensa mirada que Harry no deja de poner sobre él, tratando de huir de aquellos labios pecaminosos.

“¿Por qué viniste conmigo?” La pregunta de Harry lo toma a Niall por sorpresa y vuelve a ser detenido en su huida.

“Sólo quería mi regalo de cumpleaños… pasar un rato contigo”, responde lo más casual posible.

“¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo querías venir aquí y cogerme? ¿Así de simple?”, dice Harry en un tono tan neutro, tan tranquilo; no hay indicios de broma, ni de molestia, sólo las palabras, un tono ilegible, lo que hace todo más incómodo.

“No lo pongas de esa forma, Harry… No es así”, Niall se torna a la defensiva sin poder evitarlo… Desearía que fuera cierto, que sólo el sexo fuera su motivación, pero para su desgracia no lo es.

“¿Y cómo es entonces? ¿Por qué de buenas a primera quieres meterte en mi cama de nuevo? ¿Qué haces aquí Niall si no es por un agujero que coger?”, responde Harry y Niall ahora si puede sentir la molestia en la voz de Harry aun cuando mantiene ese tono monótono. Niall puede ver en Harry ahora la misma mirada cansada y melancólica de la noche anterior. Y en ese momento pareciera que todo por lo que hizo pasar a Harry hace algunas horas, en esa misma cama, fue absolutamente en vano.

“Escucha, Harry, yo solo quería pasar un rato contigo... Después del concierto de anoche te veías un poco decaído”, dice Niall decidido a ser sincero, lo último que necesita es que Harry malentienda sus intenciones. “Yo sé que si te preguntaba directamente que sucedía no me ibas a decir nada, así que pensé que al menos podría distraerte un poco de lo que sea que te estaba molestando”.

“¿Distraerme con sexo?”, pregunta Harry casi indignado.

“Tu adoras el sexo”, dice Niall encogiéndose de hombros. 

“Es cierto”, admite Harry luego de algunos segundos. 

“También debo admitir que extrañaba estar contigo, tu sabes… cómo en Australia… Pensé que no habría ningún problema”, agrega Niall.

“¡Australia!”, suspira Harry con una sonrisa mecánica.

“Si, Australia”, replica Niall y un silencio sepulcral toma el espacio de la habitación por más de un minuto. Niall puede sentir la presión, el peso de algo en el aire que pareciera querer caer sobre ambos y es demasiado para el irlandés. 

“Voy a bañarme”, dice levantándose de la cama.

“¿Lo viste?”, pregunta Harry tan bajo que Niall a penas lo escucha.

“¿Qué cosa?”

“El cartel... El cartel que decía Narry fue real en Australia... ¿Lo viste?”

“Creo que sí”, responde Niall ante la mirada inquisidora de Harry.

“Y... ¿crees que es cierto?”

“¿Qué cosa?”, pregunta confundido.

“¿Que fue real… en Australia?... Narry”

“Tan real como anoche”, se atreve a responder Niall cauteloso.

“¡Sexo!... ¿En realidad sólo era eso, Niall?” Harry sigue mirándolo directo a los ojos y el irlandés siente completamente desnudo, desarmado y no puede más que desviar sus ojos de Harry.

“Harry... Harry yo…”, lucha Niall por encontrar palabras. Jamás esperó este interrogatorio y no sabe que decirle a Harry que no termine abriendo la caja de pandora que él ha estado tratando de mantener cerrada por tanto tiempo.

“Lo extrañaba, ¿sabes?... Australia... No recuerdo haberlo pasado también como en esa época… Era como si todo estuviera en el lugar donde se supone debería…” Niall vuelve su mirada a Harry, curioso, pero sobre todo sorprendido por sus palabras, aquellos ojos verdes nuevamente fijos en los suyos azules. 

“… El cartel… Yo creo que tiene razón… al menos para mí fue real… No sólo el sexo, ¿sabes?” Niall no esperaba esta confesión, este Harry que parece tan abrumadoramente vulnerable sentado allí sobre la cama, sus cabellos sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver tan joven, ingenuo, delicado, es como si todas las paredes que suele poner se derrumbaran de repente ante Niall. Es como si la hípster, cool y despreocupada superestrella que todo el mundo idolatra se desvaneciera en el aire y sólo quedara aquel chico vibrante pero inseguro que solía llorar cuando sentía que el mundo era muy cruel, cuando sentía que él no era suficiente.

Niall no estaba preparado para esto… Él esperaba un Harry molestándolo por cómo se comportó la noche anterior, provocándolo con comentarios lascivos… Niall también esperaba un Harry deseoso de más sexo. Pero definitivamente el irlandés no estaba preparado para un Harry desnudando sentimientos, confesando que extrañaba lo que Niall había pensado no era nada de importancia para él. Ahora sólo puede preguntarse si Harry lo extrañaba tanto como él. Pero el inglés guarda silencio y Niall no se atreve a preguntar cuál es la definición de “real” en el diccionario de Harry… no quiere exponer sus esperanzas a una decepción.

“Yo también lo extrañaba... Bastante de echo... Tu y yo... Era casi perfecto”, se sincera el irlandés.

“¿Y por qué decidiste dejarlo?... ¿Por qué quisiste parar de repente?... Yo... ¡Ni siquiera me diste una explicación!” Harry lo cuestiona y aunque su voz suena aparentemente calmada Niall puede notar con nitidez molestia en aquella pregunta, una acusación en realidad. Y ¡vaya!, eso tampoco lo esperaba. 

“No parecías necesitarla y no te molestaste en lo absoluto en pedir una”, es la respuesta de Niall, transparente, delatada por los ojos de Harry cerrándose ligeramente en clara molestia. Esto era lo que Niall había estado tratando de evitar, abrir la caja de pandora que era Australia… Y ahora se da cuenta que es aún peor de lo que había imaginado porque al parecer Harry también tiene sus propios demonios luchando por salir.

“¿Y que se supone que hiciera, Niall? Cogimos por semanas casi cada noche, las estábamos pasando bien, y de buenas a primeras comienzas a evitarme. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Suplicarte por una explicación? ¿Qué iba a pensar? Para mi estuvo más que claro que cuando satisficiste tu curiosidad por coger con otro tipo, de hacer todas las cosas que hicimos juntos, simplemente te cansaste. Tuviste tu diversión conmigo y cuando te aburriste simplemente lo terminaste…” Niall mira en desconcierto a su amigo, porque no puede estar más equivocado, aquello no tuvo nada de simple... Hay momentos en los que Niall de verdad ha creído que Harry es estúpido, pero este es sin duda se lleva el premio.

“Harry... Nada de eso fue así”, interrumpe Niall midiendo su voz tratando de no alterar más a Harry, pero Harry no lo deja.

“Para mí sí, Niall… El idiota de Louis al menos tuvo la decencia de decirme que habíamos acabado antes de votarme por Eleonor…”, escupe Harry con veneno y eso si Niall no lo puede tolerar.

“¡No me compares con Louis, tu y yo no teníamos nada oficial, tu y yo nunca hablamos de una relación, era sólo sexo, diversión!”, se defiende indignado. 

“¡Para mí era más que sexo, maldita sea!”, grita Harry y Niall sólo puede quedarse parado casi en shock, viendo a su amigo dejar salir la ira que pareciera haber guardado por eras.

“Sentí que me usaste, ¿sí?…”, dice Harry con voz más medida. “Es tonto porque tienes razón, se suponía que sólo era sexo, diversión como dices, pero me dejé llevar y ahora estoy aquí jodido como nunca por ti. Y tenía la esperanza de que tal vez tú estuvieras igual de jodido, pero no. Y acabaste con todo, me comenzaste a ignorar como la plaga y jamás en mi vida me había sentido más inapropiado que entonces…”

“Harry… Yo jamás…”, interrumpe Niall sentándose al lado de su amigo, retirando el alborotado cabello de su rostro con una mano, tomando con la otra la mano de Harry.

“Niall, déjame hablar porque no voy a volver a discutir esto contigo de nuevo”, suplica Harry en voz firme, retirando la mano de Niall de su rostro. El irlandés solo puede asentir y guardar silencio ante aquellos ojos verdes llenos de sentimiento.

“Me lo tomé a pecho, sentí que me usaste. ¿Pero que iba hacer? No éramos nada, ¿no podía reclamarte nada? En realidad no puedo reclamarte por mi propia estupidez. Pero anoche volviste con ganas de más y después de toda la mierda que pasé, caigo de nuevo. Pensé que a estas alturas había superado esta mierda. Pero ese maldito cartel fue como una bofetada en la cara, recordándome lo real que Australia fue para mí, lo jodido que todavía estoy. Y tú, de buenas a primeras, vienes para usarme de nuevo y por más que traté no pude negarme porque aparentemente no puedo decirte que no, y porque te extrañaba como el demonio. Y ahora es como si estuviéramos en Australia de nuevo y me estuvieras tirando al lado otra vez porque todo esto es sexo para ti, mientras yo estoy profundamente jodido, Niall... Jodido con mayúsculas!, culmina Harry bajando su mirada, tratando de imprimir algo de jocosidad en su último comentario, que a Niall no le divierte, ni tampoco distrae de lo que pasa. 

“Escúchame, Harry… ¡Eres un idiota!”, comienza Niall, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero al menos quita del rostro de Harry esa mirada desconcertantemente triste. “… ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te haría algo así? No tienes idea de lo mucho que tú significas para mí… Si me aleje fue por miedo, porque, bueno, tu eres tú y eres malditamente encantador y ni los irlandeses podemos resistirnos a ti… aunque seas británico. ¡Mierda!, mi padre te ama más que a mí, Harry… Tú no parecías querer más que pasar un buen rato, estábamos pasando un muy buen rato… Y yo estaba cayendo, ¿sí? Como tú dices, me dejé llevar… ¿Pero que me esperaba si dejaba que las cosas llegaran más lejos, cuando tú te la pasas viajando por el mundo, obsesionándote con cada nueva persona que aparece en tu vida, Harry? Yo nunca he sentido algo así por otro tipo, no podía arriesgarme. No quería que me dejaras atrás como al final hiciste con Jeff” Niall suspira al sentir como si acabara de bajar de su espalda un caballo que estuvo cargando por casi un año. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que pudiera decirle todo esto a Harry y que fuera tan liberador como aterrador.

“Jeff es sólo un amigo, Niall. Tú lo sabes”, dice Harry algo molesto.

“Lo que sea, Harry. Igual lo hiciste… me dejaste atrás”, responde Niall, sonando y sintiéndose más triste de lo que esperaba.

“Niall, yo estaba molesto… Créeme que si hubieras tenido las bolas para decirme lo que sentías las cosas serían muy diferentes”.

“Tú tampoco me dijiste nada”, dice Niall con resignación y ambos quedan en silencio por un rato, hasta que Niall comienza a hablar nuevamente. 

“Tú no tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba, lo asustado que tú me pones... Los chicos y yo te conocemos mejor que nadie, tú eres simplemente Hazza, pero también eres Harry Styles, el sueño de todo el mundo pero no eres de nadie. No puedo tener esperanzas porque es simplemente tu naturaleza. ¿Quedarte en un solo lugar?, ¿conmigo?… es difícil de imaginar. Tú te aburres fácilmente y no tengo las fuerzas para invertir mis sentimientos en ti para que luego termines dejándome a un lado por alguien nuevo. Yo soy una persona práctica, tú lo sabes Harry. No me gusta complicarme y no lo voy hacerlo por algo que al final sé que es una causa perdida” Niall siente que otro caballo salta de su espalda al decirle todo eso a Harry, pero duele admitir todo eso, saber que es como en realidad se siente… Y duele ver como su verdad hiere a Harry. 

“¿Eso es lo que crees de mí?... ¿Que soy una causa perdida?... ¿O este es solo una excusa porque tienes miedo de tener una relación con otro hombre?”, pregunta Harry, dolor en su voz completamente transparente.  
“Estoy más asustado de ti que del hecho que seas un hombre, Harry. Lo siento, pero esa es la verdad. No creo que funcione, por más que desee tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo”, y eso es algo que Niall jamás se había admitido así mismo hasta ahora, y es desgarradoramente real. Silencio vuelve a caer en la habitación… Niall siente que un mes pasa antes de que Harry volviera a hablar.

“Déjame mostrarte...”, Harry rompe el silencio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Niall. Él irlandés lo mira y es como si aquellos ojos verdes quisieran devorarlo por la intensidad con que lo mira. “… Déjame demostrarte que te equivocas. Que yo puedo quedarme por ti. Yo sé que soy un desastre… Caroline, Louis, Taylor, Cara, Paige…. Lo sé, soy un maldito desastre, Niall… Las relaciones no son lo mío, yo no quiero ataduras, no quiero que nadie limite lo que puedo ser o hacer… Pero contigo, Niall, contigo yo me siento más libre que nunca… Yo podría quedarme acostado en esta cama toda mi vida sólo hablando contigo, escuchándote destruir el idioma ingles con tu acento, hablar de música por siempre y cogerte por la eternidad… Tú eres Niall y por ti yo hago lo que sea… Sólo dime que quieres que haga y lo haré… Sólo déjame…” Niall simplemente lo interrumpe con un beso, tirando a Harry sobre la cama. El irlandés simplemente no pudo soportar las palaras de Harry, la determinación en sus ojos, era simplemente incontrolable… Niall sabe que con Harry todo siempre se ha tratado de su fuerza de voluntad y su resistencia… simplemente no la tiene.

Niall besa a Harry con toda la gana y deseo de consumirlo por completo... simplemente no lo puede evitar mientras su corazón late acelerado, intoxicado por las palabras de Harry repitiéndose en ecos ensordecedores dentro de su cabeza... Pero el inglés poco a poco comienza a tomar control del beso, colocándose sobre Niall, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, sus grandes manos tomándolo desesperadamente de las caderas y el cabello. 

“Déjame demostrarte”, suplica Harry con voz jadeante, interrumpiendo el beso por un momento y Niall sólo une su frente con la de Harry, un firme “Sí” deslizándose de sus labios, que Harry no demora en reclamar con los suyos. 

“Sí”, repite Niall para ambos. Un “sí” porque aunque su razón le diga que no es una buena idea y su corazón le dice que huya, Niall no puede dejar esta oportunidad que la vida por fin le da; un “sí” porque Niall no es quien para negársele a Harry cuando le suplica estar a su lado; un “sí” porque ese moretón que él mismo Harry se infligió sobre su propio bíceps es una muestra que Harry puede sacrificarse por él, abandonar su cuerpo, sus deseos y así mismo por complacer a Niall; un “sí” porque aunque tal vez Harry lo vuelva a dejar atrás por alguien más, el tiempo que dure, por más corto que sea, valdrá la pena… No importa lo que pase, ellos siempre tendrán Australia.


End file.
